Family Ties
by rose lily potter
Summary: Three teens are tied together not just by fate, but by blood and a destiny that awaits them. Two are twins and one is a cousin, but which ones are the twins? These three teens are the most powerful force that makes the underworld in both worlds fear them.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter1_**

Buffy is a young girl who is the chosen one to defeat the vampires and the demons.

Phoebe was part of the future Charmed ones, destine to protect the innocent ones.

Harry was destine to destroy The Dark Lord.

What do these young teens have in common? To protect the people they loved the most. Phoebe and her sisters are a threat to evil, but she didn't know anything about what her families future holds.

SUNNY DALE

Buffy Summers is great who has been fighting the war in her town, her high school is built on Hell mouth. Everyday she has to fight a battle against demons and vampires just keep alive and to protect her family and friends. Her mother had got a letter welcoming her daughter into a school that only gifted students can get into. At first Buffy was against it because of duties of a slayer, but she realized that maybe she can finally be a normal teen.

" Giles I need to tell something important. "said Buffy, as they were walking through the graveyard while patrolling for vamps. Giles took off his glasses to clean them.

" Buffy dear I know about the school." stated Giles

" But how do you know I just found out about it this morning? " asked a very stunned Buffy.

Buffy noticed something climbing out of a grave, Giles tossed her a stake" Buffy catch."

" Got it." Buffy flipped over and staked the vamp before it could even say a word. " Now Giles how did you know about the school? ' asked a very confused Buffy.

" Buffy is the school in London? " asked Giles

" Yes" said a very confused Buffy

" So, Buffy do you still want to ask me that question? " asked Giles while they were finishing up patrolling the graveyard.

" Ok, Giles so you already knew. But why did the school pick me, because I am not a witch that would Willow's department ." stated Buffy

" Will yes Buffy. They chose you and Willow because of the great war that is about to take place over there." stated Giles causing Buffy to look stun

" Let me guess the watchers have something to do with this?" asked Buffy

" Buffy it wasn't the watchers choice for you to go because they need you here to make sure that the Hell mouth doesn't get opened." stated Giles

They walked into the school library and sat at the table to talk to Willow, Xander, and Faith. They didn't understand about getting letters to the school. Buffy couldn't believe that Xander and Faith got a letter as well, she knew about Willow.

" Wait let me get this straight with all of going to this school? " asked Faith looking so confused, she knew Willow was practicing witchcraft. But Xander didn't do magic and nor was he a slayer.

" Faith before you ask Xander is going to help me teach a class there about demons. ' said Giles

" Ok since you answer that question G man, answer this who is going to protect Sunny Dale? " asked Faith. Out from no where walked in Angel, he looked at Buffy with a look of love and respect.

" Buffy, I am going to protect Sunny Dale and your mother while you are away. " said Angel.

" Ok Giles when are leaving? " asked Buffy.

" In the morning at 7 am. " said Giles.

Summers House

Before Buffy could go upstairs to her room, her mother called her into the living room. Joyce looked at her daughter, she didn't know how to tell her the truth about her family. " Hey mom did you want me?" asked Buffy

" Buffy I need to tell you that you will meet some people at your knew school Hogwarts." said Joyce, this made Buffy feel weird like there was about to be a big explosive secret about to be told. " Buffy, you have a cousin at the school." said Joyce

" What?" asked Buffy

" There is more Buffy." said Joyce

" What else can you do to stun me?" asked Buffy

" Buffy my real name is Patience Joyce Halliwell. I had a sister that killed at a young age, and she has four daughters that will be attending Hogwarts also with you. And her oldest daughter is the same age as you." said Joyce

" Wait have family I didn't even know about! And hold on that school is only for witches and wizards!" stated Buffy

Joyce started to walk around the living room, " Buffy, yes the school is only for witches and wizards," she walked over to Buffy and knelt down in front of her. " Buffy you are a witch and a slayer. My mother is still alive and she had bind your powers for me, because I knew you were a slayer from the time you were born." This made Buffy wonder about her life and her family. She wanted to meet them now.

" Mom I want my powers and I want to meet my family now. Please my mom." said Buffy

" Yes baby we can go now" smile Joyce. They stood up and Joyce grabbed Buffy's hand, " Now sweetie hold my hand tight and don't let go because we are going to apparent to my mother's home." Buffy nodded her head yes. After that they vanished.

Halliwell Manor

A young beautiful girl ran inside the house trying to get away from her sister. " GRAMS ! PRUE IS TRYING TO KILL ME ! " screamed Phoebe.

" Phoebe and Prue get in here now! " yelled Grams. The girls had stopped running around and came into the dinning room where Piper and grams were sitting at the table. They looked at Piper to see if she knew what was going on, but she looked more confused then them.

" Where is Paige? " asked Grams

" Paige Halliwell get in here now!" yelled Grams. Paige had orbed into the dinning room, praying to god she wasn't in trouble. She was also wondering why everyone was sitting around the table looking lost.

" I didn't do it grams. " said Paige

" Paige you are not in trouble. And what do you mean you didn't do it? " asked Grams

" Nothing grams." said Paige

" Look girls I need to tell you something about you and the family." said Grams.

" So grams what do you mean tell us something about the family? We know that we are witches, what else can it be? " asked Prue

" That there is a chance we are normal?" laughed Phoebe, Grams gave her the evil eye look that made turn scare to say another word. This look even scared Piper who has been quite the whole time. Piper turned in her seat to look at Grams whom was now looking at an letter in hands. Piper had never known Grams to be so scare to talk or tell anyone what was on her mind before.

" Grams what are you afraid to tell us?" asked Piper. Before she could say anything to Piper, she got up and motion for the sisters to follow her into the attic where they the book of shadows at. The girls didn't know what to think, because their Grams never acted this way before.

" Listen girls I need to tell you something that I think will very well change your destiny in every way." said Grams, but before she could say anything else a bright glow of light flashed before them. Everyone had covered their eyes from the light. Piper waived her hands and froze the room, because she wasn't for sure if it was a demon trying to attack. When the light was gone Grams looked around to make the girls were ok and to see who came there. She noticed a man frozen , she then realized whom it was.

" Oh god Piper unfreeze him quick!" said Grams

" Ok Grams." said Piper.

The man turned to look at Grams, the girls looked at their grandmother to see who the man was. Grams walked over to hug the man, " I am so happy to see you Albus." cried Grams

"As , I am to you my sweet Penny" said Albus. This made the girls wonder how grams knew this man, and how he knew her. " Did you tell the girls yet Penny?" asked Albus.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, he couldn't tell if it was tears of sadness or joy. " No I haven't yet, I was about to." said Penny.

" Grams who is this man and what secret are you trying to tell us?" asked Prue, who looked confused and very pissed off.

"Listen I know you all have a lot of questions, and will be told to you right now. But first I think your mother would like to be the first to tell you" with that grams made a circle with the candles and lit them and said the summoning spell to summon Patty Halliwell.

" Hello my beautiful girls. And hello Albus" smiled Patty, she came out of the circle to hug her daughters. Girls ran over to her and hugged her. Paige didn't want to let her, because she was very young when her mother died.

Grams walked over to her daughter and hugged her, she didn't want to let her daughter go. Grams wanted her daughter to be alive again, but she knew that couldn't happen. " Patty sweetie it is time that the girls learn the truth ." Grams knew that it would be hard for Patty to tell them, but it must be done.

" Girls I need you to know that I never meant to keep things from you, but I did it to protect you and our family." said Patty, she felt someone appear behind her. She turned around but she held her hand up to let the girls know it was ok. " Patience is that you?" asked Patty

" Yes dear sister." cried Joyce. They ran into each others arms. Patty didn't want to let her sister go, because she had missed her so much. Grams didn't know what to do, she was just so happy that her girls were together again. Joyce had noticed her mother standing there, " Mom?" asked Joyce.

" Patty Joy, come give me a hug" said Grams. They all three hugged each other, while the girls stood aside looking at each other. They were trying to figure out what to do and say to each other. Albus was happy that the family was almost all together. " Listen girls we need to tell your daughters the truth." said Grams.

"Listen girls this your aunt and my twin sister Patience Joyce Halliwell and her daughter Buffy Summers." said Patty, she looked at her niece and smiled.

" Hello, nice to meet you." said Prue who was still in shock. The rest of the girls were speechless, they couldn't think of anything to say.

" We never told you because of the danger your was in." said Grams

" I went to Hogwarts under a different name Lily Evans, because I didn't want anyone to know I was a Halliwell." said Patty

" Wait mom wasn't a kid name, wait what is name?" said Phoebe

" The famous kid?" asked Paige

" Harry Potter?" asked Piper

" Yeah that's it." said Prue, who became real pale. She looked at her mom, "MOM YOU HAVE A SON! WAIT HE IS THE SAME AGE AS ME!" shouted Prue.

" Prue he is your twin brother." said Patty

" Wait mom his dad's name was James Potter, and my dad's name is Victor!" stated Prue

" Sweetie your real father was James Potter, Victor adopted you when James was killed." said Patty

" Wait why wasn't Harry raised with us?" asked Piper whom was trying to comfort Prue.

" Because of the danger his life was in from The Dark Lord. He wanted your brother dead because of the prophecy stated that a child born a certain day would destroy him." said Patty

" So your mother and father took you kids into hiding keep two safe. Someone betrayed them and your father tried to fight him off, but was killed in the process." said Albus

" But mom how did we get away?" asked Prue

" My white lighter Sam orbed you away first, then came back and saw that I was almost killed he was trying to heal me. Your brother killed him, and Albus told me it would be best that everyone thought we were dead. Because you and your sisters are destine to become the Power of Four." said Patty

" But with your brother and your cousin Buffy you are the Phoenix Power." said Albus

" Girls your cousin Buffy needs to say this spell to evoke her power. Buffy please read this spell in the book for me." said Patty, who had motion Buffy to go to the Book of Shadows.

Buffy went to the book and read aloud:

_**Invoking The Powers Spell:**_

_**Hear now the words of the witches,The secrets we hid in the night. **_

_**The oldest of gods are invoked here,The great work of magic is sought. **_

_**In this night and in this hour,I call upon the ancient powers.**_

_** Bring your power to me,I want the power, give me the power.**_

The lights in the room went out in the room, Buffy was glowing and floating in the air. Joyce looked at her daughter was happy that her was fulfilling her destiny. She knew from the time Albus had told her of the prophecy of her daughter, that she along with her sister's twins will change the world for the greater good.

Buffy was destine to be a vampire slayer as well as part of the phoenix power. The night Buffy was born her cousins were born the same time as her, but she was born in the muggle world at Halliwell Manor. Albus came into room after Buffy was born and told Patience and Penny about the prophecy for Buffy and the twins. He told Penny that Patience would have to tie Buffy's powers and let her fulfill her slayer destiny, so she would be able to be prepare for the battle that was to come.

Penny didn't want to give up her new granddaughter , but she knew that she would see her again because it was written in the stars. And she knew that Albus wouldn't let anything happen to her family, because of the history they shared. After Buffy had evoked her powers she came back to the ground and looked to see her family around her.

" Mom I feel warm, very warm." said Buffy who started to fan her hands, because she felt heat come from her hands. She felt the flames start come her hands, she shot a flame out onto the floor. Everyone jumped back, Phoebe noticed her cousin was scared.

" Paige orb the rug into the kitchen sink now!" yelled Grams, she ran to Buffy . " Buffy you need to relax honey. Your powers are tied into your emotions." Buffy nodded her head to let her grandmother know she understood.

" So grams when can I meet my brother?" asked Prue.

" Yes sweetie you can meet him in the morning, Albus will take you to him." said Grams

" Penny, I need to tell why sent Harry to the Dursleys." said Albus

" Albus we can tell them the rest tomorrow when we go meet Harry" said Grams. She then turned to face a still shock Buffy. " When does your group leave for the school?" asked Grams.

" In the morning grams." smiled Buffy. She had gotten use to the idea of having a bigger family now.

" Will Patty Joy you and my dear Buffy can leave in the morning at 5 am, so I can get to know her." said Grams, who was walking her and the rest of the girls down to the bedrooms. Joyce and Patty decided to take this chance to catch up before the elders realize Patty was still gone.

Notes: How will Harry take it when he finds out about his mother and his true family heritage ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Harry's Reaction To His Mom**_

DURSLEY HOME

Harry was packing his trunk getting ready to leave for the Weasley's home, to get ready for school. He noticed that Hedwig was getting restless in her cage, so Harry went ahead and had let her out of her cage. Hedwig flew next Harry to receive a treat from him. She was very happy to be out and next to her friend. Harry sometimes felt like she was human, because she would act like she understood everything she said. After he had finished packing he heard people talking downstairs he realized that he knew some of the voices, but not all of them . He heard his aunt Petunia yelling something , she did not seem happy.

" You have no right trying to keep me from my son!" stated a very angry Patty, she could sense that Harry was near. She turned her attention back towards Petunia, who seemed like she was not going to back down on keeping her from Harry.

" If you think I am going to let you near my nephew you are crazy!" said Petunia. At that moment she did not know whether or not if she should run or put up a fight for Harry.

Patty took a step towards Petunia with her hands in the ready to put up a fight to get her son back at all cost. Without anyone noticing Harry came down the stairs to eavesdrop on the conversation among the women. " I want you to know Petunia, if I do not get my son back I will take make you wish you never had met me!" stated Patty. She soon realized that Harry was standing behind her, at that moment she turned around to see her son was crying and in shock.

" Mom, is it really you?" cried Harry.

"Yes son it is I cried Patty

" But you are supposed to be dead." said Harry

" I know sweetie, but I am going to explain everything to you and introduce you to your real family." said Patty. She noticed that Harry did not know what to said or how to react. All his life he was told that his aunt, uncle, and his cousin from hell were his only family. Harry soon turn to face Professor Albus Dumbledore, he did not know why the headmaster was here. Plus why he did not tell him the truth, this was the man he trusted with his life.

" DON'T YOU TELL HIM ANYTHING YOU BITCH!" screamed Petunia.

" WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A BITCH!" screamed Patty

This made Patty really angry, she started walking towards Petunia ready to go full force old school style on her. But she knew she could not because of her step father who had raised her. She turned to motion for her family to come from the other room to meet Harry. Prue moved closer towards her mother and Harry, she noticed the scar on his head it was somewhat like the one she has on her back. Harry could not help to be drawn to Prue, he moved closer towards her. But he was soon stopped by his aunt.

" Do not dare go to them!" said Petunia

" You have no right to tell my son or anyone else what to do!" said Patty

" And what makes you think I do not smirked Petunia

" I will tell you why, it's because you are not his blood nor my blood! Plus I am his mother!" stated Patty

At that moment Penny came into the room and waived her hands which made Patty and Petunia fly across the room away from one another. " ENOUGH!" yelled Penny. She looked at her daughter and other girl she had considered a daughter until her husband had died. She looked at both the women and could not believe that these girls use to play together and love one another as if they were real sisters. Patty Joy came and stood by her mother. " You girls are sisters and you should know that your father would not want you to act this way!" said Penny. Both he women looked at one another and back at Penny.

" Do not you dare bring my father into this! You are not mother and you will never be! The only reason my father married you was because you bewitched him!" yelled Petunia.

Patty Joy had enough of this and waived her hands at Petunia and water and ice came out of her hands and made Petunia's lower body freeze with ice. " COOL OFF !" screamed Joyce. Her daughter Buffy could not believe her mother was getting pissed off, the only time she had seen her this mad was when Giles told her she could not patrol with them. The only differences was that she never had used her powers, so she knew. " Look, that man you say was not our father raised us and that makes him our father! I do not know why you want to raise Harry, because you know you hate us so much and magic as well. And that is a part of him as well! Plus you know we will take Harry anyway, because we love him! You have done nothing good or kind for him!" stated Joyce.

That statement made everyone look shock, all Petunia could do was cry because she knew it was true. She had never once treated Harry with love or respect, if her father was alive he would tell her the same thing. She could remember the day when her father had married Penny, and when she had gained two new sisters. Her mother told her that her father had been force to marry Penny Halliwell because of magic. But she had realized that her father had found love and happiness. She used to go over to the Manor to play until the day her father was killed by a demon.

Petunia never saw the Halliwell's again after her father died, her mother took her away and told her it was their fault he was dead. She saw her chance to hurt them when the Headmaster had asked her to take in Harry Potter. But now she feels nothing but guilt and shame, because he was nothing but an innocent child. What she did was child abuse.

Prue and her sisters were trying to figure out how the man knew as their grandfather was. not Prue looked at her mother for more answers, but she realized her mother was worried about her brother. Prue felt like the professor knew more then he lets on.

Albus knew that he had to let them know everything quick, because he was afraid of Prue. Mainly because if looks could kill he would be dead now. The Professor walked towards Penny and had put his hand on her shoulder, " Is It timed we tell them the truth about everything else." Penny nodded her head to give him the ok. " Ms. Summers could you be as so kind to thaw out Ms. Petunia" Joyce looked at Albus with a frown, but she went ahead and thawed her out. " Now I know you young girls and Harry want to know how I am involved in this. I your grandfather." said Albus

" Holy shit!" said Harry

" Watch your mouth young man!" yelled Penny

" Let me get this strait, I have a twin sister, three younger sisters, a mother who is not dead, a very alive grandmother, oh and a powerful grandfather." said Harry

" Wait sweetie I am still dead." said Patty

This made Harry look very lost, so Patty walked over to him and hug him and started to explain everything. After explaining the whole story, and that the only reason she was they're now was because the Elders gave her two weeks to spend with her son and the rest of her family. Harry was happy that he found his family and that he could finally leave the Dursley household.

After talking everything over Petunia told Harry she was sorry for everything that she had done to him. Harry and his twin sister Prue went ahead and got to know one another better. Albus decided that it was time to go to the Weasley home and let them know what was going on. The women looked at one another, Petunia was the first to speak " Look I know that I have been nothing but cruel to your, I mean our family can you please forgive me?" asked Petunia.

With that Joyce and Patty went to hug Petunia, " Yes we forgive you." they both said.

" Please write and tell everything that is going on." said Petunia

Penny walked over to Petunia and gave her a hug, " Remember you are like my daughter and I love you very much." said Penny.

" I know mom." cried Petunia

" So after our family is safe I want you to come to visit me, ok." said Penny

" Yes mother I will." said Petunia

Harry looked at his mother and got ready to ask her a question, " So mom when do I get my powers?"

" Honey lets go back to the Manor first and also this is my twin sister Patience Joyce. Sometimes we call her Patty Joy, but at Hogwarts she went by Joyce Evans." said Patty

" Hello aunt Joyce." smiled Harry

HALLIWELL MANOR

Back at the manor the girls took turns introducing themselves to Harry, starting with Buffy. " Hi, I am her daughter Buffy we are the same age." smiled Buffy

Piper walked over to Harry to introduce herself, " Hi Harry I am your sister Piper I am 15 years old. " smiled Piper. Harry could tell that she was shy, he knew that he would have to act like a big brother when they get to school. Plus keep Fred and George away from her.

"Harry I am Phoebe your other sister, I will be in the 4th year class at Hogwarts." smiled Phoebe.

" Cool, I will show you the place when we get there and give you my notes from all the classes I took that year." said Harry

" Also please introduce me to some of your cute friends as will bro." smirked Phoebe

" Do not pay her any mind. Hi my name is Paige, I am your youngest sister. I will be a 3rd year student." said a very happy Paige. Harry could not help but to love Paige, she reminded him of how a happy he was on his day of school at Hogwarts.

While the kids were getting to know one another, Penny was setting everything up for Harry to evoke his powers. Albus went to Penny and took her into his arms, he knew that he missed everything about her. They way she smelled and how it felt to hold her in his arms. " Penny I missed you so much." said as he kissed her on the neck. Penny had responded to the kiss and the way he had touched her. This man was her soul mate he had complete her in every way. " Why did you leave me?" asked Albus.

Penny pulled away from him and started to walk towards the door, and stopped in her tracks. Albus knew she was crying, so started to walk towards her. He turned her to face him and then lifted her chin with his hand. " You know I left you Albus. I left you for the safety of our children, plus I wanted our girls to be brought up the muggle way as well as the Wicca way." cried Penny.

Albus is still madly in love with Penny, he knew she was telling the truth about relationship. He just knew now that he wanted her now and did not want to lose her ever again. " Penny right now I do not want to lose you or our family ever again." cried Albus.

" You will not you old man" smiled Penny as she kissed him. Unnoticed to them Patty and Joyce had came into the attic to see if they were ready for Harry, but they noticed that their parents were deep into one another. The women were happy that their parents were back together. So they went back out the room to give their parents more time alone, Patty and Penny realized that they were a family again.

" Patty, the only thing that is missing you." cried Joyce.

" Joyce, honey I am here now." cried Patty

Joyce grabbed Patty's hand and they sat on the steps, " you know what I mean Patty." Joyce had tears falling out her eyes, she could not believe that after two weeks her twin would be gone again. " This family is becoming whole again and it should be complete with you. Patty you are the rock and strength of this family." cried Joyce.

All a sudden I bright light had engulfed the whole house, Patty knew it was the Elders, but why are they here. They were told that she had the two weeks with her family. Out of the light came Sam, her white lighter and lover. Patty was so happy to see him, but she did not want to leave her family. " Sam what is you doing here?" asked Patty.

" Patty, I am here tell you that the Elders want to give your family something special.." before he could finish that statement Paige and the rest of teens came up the stairs but were stopped by what they saw. Paige knew who the man was, she was happy to see her father. " Paige, sweetie you have grown so much." Paige ran up to her dad and gave him a hug.

" Daddy I missed you so much. Are you staying long?" asked Paige. She could not help to feel weird, because her father had broke up Victor and her mom. Even though Prue keeps telling her that they do not blame her for anything or her father.

" Paige sweetie I have to go back to work, but I will be back to visit you before you go to your new school." said Sam.

" Ok daddy" smiled Paige.

" Now back to you beautiful, the Elders want to let you stay for good. But on one condition." said Sam

" What is the condition?" asked Patty

Everyone else did not care what the condition was, because they wanted her home for good. " Patty they said you could stay if you agree with be the their white lighter." smiled Sam. He knew what her answer was going to be, because he knew she wanted to be home with her love ones.

Everyone looked at Patty to see if she would take the job. She walked over to Sam with a smile, " yes I will take the job, but as long as they will let me do things my way." said Patty. After that everyone was happy that she was staying for good. Penny and Albus came downstairs and heard everything, Penny was very pleased because now the family was complete.

The Attic

" Now lets get back to you young man." said Penny

" Yes grams." said Harry

" You need to say this spell sweetie" said Penny

_Invoking The Powers Spell_

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night. _

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient powers. _

_Bring your power to me,_

_I want the power, give me the power._

After Harry said the spell everyone went to bed, the next day Penny made sure everyone had packed their bags and was ready to go off to the Weasley place. Before they left Harry found out what his power was, his power was the same as his mother and twin sister.

In the next chapter Harry introduces the Weasley's to his family. The Halliwell girls will develop feelings for certain young men. Buffy will also start to show interest in a person no one wants her to flirt with.

Author notes: I am sorry this chapter was kind of short, but the chapter will be longer.

Here is the skinny on everyone's power, just encase you forgot what they are:

Joyce: the power of Cryogenism which she has the ability to produce/create cold or ice.

Patty: The power to freeze

Piper: The power to freeze

Prue: Telekinesis

Harry : Telekinesis and the power to freeze

Paige: Orbing and the power of Telepathy power communication through the mind or any other method beside the senses.

Phoebe: The power of premonition.

Buffy: the power of Pyrokinesis which is the ability to heat up molecules causing them to ignite.

Omit everyone will develops new powers later during the story.

AGES

Prue: 17

Piper: 15

Phoebe: 14

Paige: 13

Buffy: 17

Harry: 17


	3. Meeting The Weasley Clan

_Chapter 3_

_**Meeting the Weasley**_

_**The Burrow**_

Ron was trying to clean his room before Harry was suppose to arrive, what Ron didn't know was that Harry was bringing his family with him. While he was getting ready his sister was trying different clothes and hair styles trying to make sure Harry would notice how much more mature she has become. Ginny and her best friend Hermione had went to Paris over the summer, which had helped them to become aware of what they wanted in life. Hermione had realized that she wanted Ron in her life, but for some realize he only saw her as a friend.

There was a knock at the door, Mrs. Weasley came to the door to open it. She noticed a young girl standing there with reddish blond hair, the couldn't be more then 10 years old. " Hello sweetie can I help you?"

" Yes Miss my name is Dawn Summers and I am suppose to meet my family here." said Dawn who was about to start crying. Molly went to the girl and put an around her shoulder. As soon as she walked the girl into the house a orb of light filled the living room, this made Molly and Dawn jump from shock. When Molly realize that Harry was standing in front of her, she began to smile with joy. Harry ran over to the woman that had been like a second mother to since his first year of Hogwarts. While Molly was hugging the young man she noticed a woman she thought to be dead.

" You are suppose to be dead Lily! But how can you be standing here and not be dead?" yelled Molly. Every time Patty took a step towards Molly , this made Molly take a step back with her wand in the ready.

"Molly listen I am real and not a ghost." said Patty. After Molly realized she was telling the truth she soon realized the strange faces that surround her, but she soon noticed Albus was holding hands with a woman she didn't really know. " Molly my real name is Patricia Lillian Halliwell and this is my twin sister Patience Joyce Halliwell Summers you met her at school."

With that said Molly relaxed some, " Nice to meet you again."

" It is good to meet you again as will." said Joyce, but she soon noticed a young girl sitting in another room who looked very familiar to her. " It can't be." said a very shocked Joyce

" Mom what's wrong?" asked Buffy

" Dawn?" asked Joyce

The girl jumped up and realized that someone called her name, she turned to see who it was. She saw Joyce walking to her, and she realized it was her mom. Buffy couldn't believe her sister was here, but how did she get here of all places and where was her dad? " Dawn how did you get and where is dad?" asked Buffy.

Dawn just stood there crying and not moving from the spot, Joyce walked over to her daughter. She took Dawn into her arms and held her crying daughter. " Sweetie where is your father? And how did you get here?" asked a very concern Joyce.

While she was waiting for Dawn to answer the rest of the Weasley clan came downstairs to see what was going on. Ron couldn't believe the house was filled with beautiful women, he turned to noticed Harry and his mother. His look then turned into a confuse look, but then he noticed that Hermione had came into the room. Ron's thoughts " Damn she looks good, but she only thinks of me as a good friend. And god please tell me that Harry is not dating any of these girls."

Buffy was hoping that her dad was ok, but Dawn was not saying anything but just crying. It hit her finally "Dawn," choked Buffy and tears started coming out her eyes " is dad dead?" cried Buffy

Dawn looked up to her big sister, " yes , some man came to the house demanding for dad to hand me over to him. But dad told him no, and for him to leave our house." cried Dawn. At that moment Paige came over and knelt down in front of Dawn and gave her cousin a tissue. Prue couldn't help but to feel something for her cousin Buffy, she also took Paige's lead and went to hug Buffy. Prue knew what it is like to loose a parent that you love, but now Prue has her mother back.

Dawn looked at her mother with tears coming out of her eyes faster. Buffy couldn't understand how Dawn came to this place and they wanted with her sister. " Dawn, how did you get here?" Buffy asked .

" Magic," Dawn cried.

Before Buffy could ask the next question Joyce gave the answer. " Buffy before you ask Dawn has had her powers from the time she was born into this world." Joyce said , this made Buffy more confuse as to how her little sister could have her powers at her age, and she just got her powers.

" But how?" Buffy asked.

" Buffy, your sister is the key that unlocks this world with the underworld." Joyce cried,

Penny and Albus were both shock from this statement, they thought that Harry's path for his destiny was a dangerous one. But now they see that their family was in a serious fight for their life. They both had walked over to their daughter and gave her a hug.

" Why didn't you tell us about Dawn?" asked Albus.

Ron and the rest of the family were very confused about the relationship of everyone in this room? Harry soon realized that his friends were confused so he decided to tell them the truth. " Look if you want to know everything lets take this in another room so they can talk." said Harry.

As they walked outside Joyce told her parents, sister, and daughters about the day Dawn came into their lives.

Flashback

Joyce was sitting at home when two people in white cloaks orbed in her living room. " what do you elders want?" asked Joyce. They walked up to her and removed their hoods, she soon realized that she knew one of them. The other one seemed like he was in his early 20's. " Sam what do you want?" asked Joyce

" Patience, I am here to ask you a flavor." said Sam

" Sam, please call me Joyce and what is it you want me to do?" asked Joyce

" I need you to raise this infant as your own . She is destine for greatness, but she needs to be raise in the Wicca way and with love." said Sam

" If raised by evil she could destroy the world , or even help the one that tried to kill your sister and her family." said the man

" Wait who are you?" asked Joyce

" My name is Leo Wyatt. I am destine to be the charmed ones white lighter." said Leo

" This child has the Halliwell blood , so everyone will know her as if she is of your blood and your child." said Sam

" So you are saying no one will know the truth?" asked Joyce

" That is right Joyce, people will remember you being there with during your pregnancy and when you gave birth." stated Sam.

" So will you help us?" asked Leo

Joyce reached down in Sam's arms and took the child into hers. The child looked up at her and smiled, this had melted her heart, " Sam, I will help you, but promise me that when I do this you won't come back some day and say give me back the child. Do we understand each other?" asked Joyce.

" Yes Joyce." said Sam

" Because if you tried to, I will show you the wrath of a true Halliwell." stated Joyce.

After they left Joyce went upstairs and noticed that the spare room was filled with baby items. It had been turned into a nursery for the baby. When Buffy and her husband came home they acted like they have been a normal family , like nothing was wrong.

Everyone in town and at her job just kept asking when she was going to bring more pictures of the baby. When Dawn started to use her power to teleport , Joyce would just cover it up. But she finally told her husband the truth when they got their divorce, it didn't matter to him because she was his daughter.

End of flashback

Everyone the room was shocked, but they knew that Joyce was strong but felt she shouldn't have kept it from them. " Sis, you know I would been there for you." said Patty

" But you were dead. Or did you forget." Joyce stated, they started laughing and their parents just joined in. Buffy and Dawn just looked at them like they were crazy.

" So sis do you want to meet the rest of our family?" Buffy asked.

" Buffy, I am sorry about your dad." cried Dawn

Buffy took Dawn's hand and pulled out a knife and made a small cut or her hand as will as her own. This made Joyce look confuse, but she knew exactly what Buffy was doing. "Dawn we have the same blood of a Halliwell and a Summers. You are my sister no matter what. We lost our father, but we will make things right, by ending this war together." said Buffy.

Outside at the meadow

Harry started to tell the Weasley clan the truth about his family, " this is my mother Patricia Lillian Halliwell Potter." Harry noticed that Ron was about to ask a question, so he stopped him, " before you ask Ron, my mom was saved by me and then by her white lighter." stated Harry

Patty walked over to them and finished explaining everything to them, what had shocked them the most was that Dumbordor is Harry's grandfather. " So let me get this straight Harry." Hermione said .

" Go ahead ask away." said Harry.

" You have a twin sister?" asked Hermione

Prue stood up and smiled " yes that would be me Prudence Lillian Halliwell Potter now, but I go by Prue Halliwell." smiled Prue

" And you have a slayer for a cousin, who is also a witch . But now has her powers on top of being a strong ,quick healer, and vampire slayer." stated Hermione

And out walks Buffy smiling, " did I hear someone talking about my good charms?" laughed Buffy.

All the guys including Ron were checking out Buffy and Prue, this made Hermione more piss. " Ok, and you have three more sisters and another cousin?" Hermione asked .

" The answer to your question is yes." smiled Harry

Charlie stood up and looked over to Prue, who had started to blush " so Prue do you want to go for a walk?" This question made her blush even more, and even bought out a over protective brother in Harry.

" Yes I would like that. But what is your name?" asked Prue

Ginny started to giggle at her brother, she has never seen him act so shy around a girl before. But when she turned to look at Harry, she saw him acting like her brothers when a boy tries to come and sniffing around her. " My brother's name is Charlie, and I am Ginny." said Ginny.

" Nice to meet you Ginny and you to Charlie. Before anymore of your brothers decide to ask any of my sisters for a walk or cousins, let me introduce them before Harry goes crazy" laughed Prue.

" Hey you guys , my job is to protect you from boys like me." yelled Harry

Ginny looked at Harry with a look that could kill. " What do you mean a boy like you Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny.

Prue had to help her brother save his butt. " What he means Ginny, like your brothers that feel it is their jobs protect you, he feels he has to make up for lost times. Plus he just learning how to act like a brother." said Prue. This statement had made Ginny ease up some. Harry was happy that Prue was his sister.

" Now dear can you introduce us to the rest of the young ladies?" Molly asked as she was walking over to them.

" Yes miss, Paige is the 13 years old and will be a 3rd year student." Paige had stood up and waved. " and this is Piper and she is 15 years old and will be a 5th year student." Piper stood up and waved. " And this is Phoebe she is 14 years old and will be a 4th year student and my cousin Buffy is 17 years old and is a 7th year . And Dawn I guess will be a 1st year student." said Prue

Molly looked at her husband hoping he would do something about their boys hunger eyes. " Will Arthur do you have any questions, before we go inside to talk to Albus and the rest of them?" asked Molly, who was hoping he did have questions.

" No Molly I don't, lets go so the kids can get to know each other." said Arthur, who had motioned for Molly to walk with him.

" So Mr. Charlie Weasley lets go on that walk," Prue smiled.

" Ok lets go." said Charlie. He reached for her hand to hold, they started to walk off.

Fred noticed Piper sitting on the log watching the birds fly around. He started to walk towards her, hoping she would walk with him. " Piper would you like to walk with me?" asked Fred

" Sure." smiled Piper. He grab her hand and they took off into the woods.

George noticed how hot Phoebe was, and how hot Buffy was as will he couldn't make up his mind which one he wanted to talk to. But Bill had made the decision for him by walking up to Buffy, before George could even decide. " So Phoebe do you want to go for a walk?" asked a nervous George

" I guess so since you waited so long." laughed Phoebe.

" Will I am going to go inside to read a book since there is no boy for me." laughed Paige, which had caused Harry to turn beet red. " Don't worry dear brother I rather study then date right now. Some day I am going to be a super witch like grams." said Paige, who had orbed back inside the house. Harry realized how much of a bookworm Paige is just like Hermione, so he knew that she would be ok.

Ron stood there next his best mate Hermione and didn't know if he should ask her if she wanted to go the pond to catch up on things. He knew that she looked different, she looked more beautiful then ever. " Hermione lets go to the pond and talk." said Ron.

" About what Ronald?" asked Hermione.

" About us." said Ron

" What about us?" smirked Hermione

" I want to go out with you." said Ron

Harry and Ginny couldn't believe that he finally noticed Hermione as more then just a friend. " FINALLY!" said both of them. All Dawn could do was laugh.

" Boys are so stupid." said Dawn.

" About time Mr. Weasley." said Hermione as walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him passionately. " Now lets go for that walk Ronald." smirked Hermione.

As they walked away Dawn noticed the look going on between her cousin and Ginny. She decided to go back inside to meet her grandparents. After she walked off Ginny had moved towards Harry making him blush. " So Harry how did it feel to meet your entire family and finding out the Headmaster is your grandfather?" asked Ginny.

Harry was pinned between the tree and Ginny, for some reason it felt right to him but he didn't want to die at the hands of her brothers. " It was a shock at first, but now it feels great. Look Ginny I want to know if you want to go out with me?" asked Harry.

Ginny took Harry's chin into her hand and took his mouth into hers, " does that answer your question?" moaned Ginny. She pulled away from Harry, whom was in a complete shock. But before she could walk completely away Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

_** Author's notes: Everything seems to be going great so far, but things start to go crazy on the train to school.**_

_**Buffy notices a guy staring at her on the train. What house is she going to get sorted to?**_

_**Prue starts to miss Charlie. Everyone finds out about her connection to Harry Potter, she also gets put into the same house as her parents.**_

_**Phoebe notices a lot of boys, but stays true to her heart.**_

_**Paige meets a new guy who shares a secret with her.**_

_**Sirius meets a blast from the past.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A BLAST FROM THE PAST

At Kings Crossing Charlie was hugging Prue and telling her goodbye, "Prue, I am going to miss you so much." said Charlie.

"I promise to write everyday," cried Prue

"You better, but don't overload the owl," laughed Charlie, whom trying to hide the tear about to come out his eye. He knows it had only been two weeks they had spent together. However, to him it felt like a month and two. He just knew he didn't want her to get to the school and find another guy. "Prue just promise that you find another guy."

"Charlie Weasley you know that you are the only guy I want in my life right now." said Prue, as kissed him again.

"Hello earth to the couple that keeps kissing too much." said Dawn shaking her head over and over again. "Thank god I am too young to get notice by boys," stated Dawn.

Paige walked over to Dawn and smiled at her little cousin, "look trust me you will start to notice them in about two to three years. Or maybe sooner." said Paige. The two of them got on the train and shook their heads at the lovebirds.

Piper and George just walked onto the train holding hands and giggling, while Fred and Phoebe were kissing on the platform. Their mother was just hoping that neither of her girls would think about sex anytime. Patty noticed a dog walking up to her licking her hands and jumping up and down. She noticed something about the dog that was strangely familiar about it.

Patty bent down and whispered "Sirius?" The dog then shook its head yes. At that moment, Patty hugged the dog tightly. "I am so happy to see you again."

"Hey mom I see you found my dog Padfoot," said Harry

"Oh yes dear I found him, but you know what, I am going to take him me to the school." said Patty. They were walking together with Ginny. She noticed how much happier he has been since he found his whole family. They made it to a room where no one was around, "Mr. Black you can become yourself now." said Patty

Once he was himself Patty ran to him and hugged him so tight, "thank god you are ok, I missed you so much."

"Patty Lily, I know the feeling." smiled Sirius

"You know your god daughter is going to the school? And so is Patty Joy's girls and the rest of my girls." smiled Patty

"So it is true you have a total of four beautiful girls, plus a handsome boy. Wait you said your twin sister Patience Joyce has two girls now. Is she her with you?" smiled Sirius.

Without him knowing it, Joyce walked up behind him and grabbed him. "So you did miss me sexy?" Joyce smirked; this made Sirius the so-called ladies man back in their school days blush.

He turned around, pushes Joyce up against the wall, and kissed her with such passion. This made Harry, Patty, and Ginny blush. "Does that answer your question Patty Joy." moan Sirius.

"Ok you know your family is standing right here, so can you get a room or something." said Patty.

"Oh, sorry sis. You know I was just so happy to see our friend over here." smiled Joyce.

"Really sis and that is why you almost…." said Patty

"Don't you dare go there!" stated Joyce

"Did you ever tell Sirius about….." started Patty, but was soon cut by a very upset sister.

"DON'T!" screamed Joyce

When Sirius about to ask what they were talking about, but Buffy came in looking for everyone. When he saw her, he couldn't help but to wonder whom she was. To him she was a younger version of Joyce. "Hey mom we are about to get on the train." said Buffy who had noticed an older gentleman staring at her, she felt a connection to him, but she didn't know why. "Hello sir do I know you from somewhere?" asked Buffy.

"No I never met you before, but I went to school with your mother and Aunt Patty," said Sirius. He noticed how strange Joyce was looking right now, "What's your name miss?"

"My name is Buffy sir." smiled Buffy

"Buffy, honey go get on the train and see if Willow has made it yet. Moreover, make sure you tell Bill goodbye ok. I will meet you at the school," said Joyce

"Ok mom, goodbye sir." smiled Buffy

Before Joyce could say, anything Sirius gave her a look of questions. Patty motion for the teens to go to the train now. "Joyce I'll be outside waiting for you so I can orb us to the school." stated Patty; she really didn't want to leave her sister in the frying pan.

"Look Joyce just tell me one thing and be honest with me ok." said Sirius as he looked into Joyce's eyes.

"Look Sirius before you ask me the question, the answer to your question is yes Buffy is our daughter," cried Joyce. This left Sirius speechless, he didn't know what to think or say. "The reason I didn't tell you was because of the danger my sister and her family was in. Plus you was a wanted man also, so how could I tell you or anyone that the so call friend of my sister that was suppose to had betrayed her family to the dark lord." smirked Patty. "Plus you were such a player back then. I didn't know if you were serious about me or not," said Joyce.

"Look, Patty Joy I really do care about you now and back then. Woman I love you, but I understand why you did it." said Sirius, as he lean down to kiss her.

"You can't tell her that you are her father until the time is right," said Joyce

"I understand, but I am not going to loose you again ok." stated Sirius

"You won't you jerk," said Joyce. While they stated to kiss again, Patty came back in making a fake cough that caused them to stop kissing. "Yes dear sister I am coming. So Sirius do you want to go ahead and transform yourself back into a dog so you can go with us?" smiled Joyce. After he transformed he stood next to the sisters so they could orb to the school.

On the Train

Buffy was walking back to he compartment when a blond hair boy bumped into her, "watch it, kid." yelled Draco, he looked at the girl and realized how beautiful she was.

"You watch it and don't you dare talk like that to me ever again!" yell Buffy. Prue heard her cousin yelling so she jumped up and ran out into the hallway to see what was going on. Draco's friend Blasie and even Pansy came out to see what was going on.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you miss?" asked Draco

"Buffy Halliwell Summers." stated Buffy

Pansy had put her hand on her hip and looked at Buffy with a death stare, "Draco why are you even saying sorry to that fake blond." smirked Pansy, that statement made Buffy and Prue ready to kick Pansy's ass.

"Hold the phone bitch who you are calling a fake blond! First off, if I were you I would make sure I am able to back up what I say. Because right now you don't know who you are dealing with," yelled Buffy. Right there Harry and the rest of them came running into the passageway of the train.

" Buffy do you need my help?" asked Prue who had took off her school robe and pulled her hair back ready to kick some ass.

"Nope I got this." smirked Buffy; she began to pop her knuckles. "Now I am going to ask you again bitch, do you know who you are dealing with?" asked Buffy as she took a step closer to Pansy.

"Do I look like I care?" asked Pansy, while she was getting deeper and deeper in her own shit. Draco realized he had heard that name before, and then it hit him.

"Uh Pansy I think you might want to shut up right now." stated Draco

"And why is that?" asked Pansy

"Do you remember in Muggle History class last year we talked about a Vampire Slayer named Buffy Summers?" asked Draco

"And so I don't care. Wait did you say Vampire Slayer?" asked a very now scared Pansy.

"Oh yes dear that is me, now should I serve you an ass kicking now or later." smirked Buffy. When she was about to pouch her, Prue and Harry asked her not to, they told her that she was not even worth the sweat.

They started to walk off when they noticed Draco staring at Buffy very closely. Harry motioned for Draco to come here; they went into another compartment where no one could hear them. "Look Draco you cannot be staring at Buffy like that or acting nice, or your cover will be exposed," stated Harry

"I know Harry, but I hate treating you guys like that, and I don't like pretending Pansy is my girlfriend," said Draco.

"So do you have any information to share with us?" asked Harry

"All I know is that they plan to have me kill the headmaster. And also to seal the deal about me being an Death Eater, they will be giving me the mark of a Death Eater soon." stated Draco

"Look I need you to meet us in the secret room after the lights go out tonight," said Harry.

Draco shook his head yes and walked out the compartment, Harry sat there for a moment wondering if he was doing the right being friends with Draco and having being a spy for the Order. Unnoticed to him the door slid open and then had closed, he looked up to see his redhead angel smiling at him.

"Harry James Potter, you were suppose to be with me until we get to the school," said a very seductive Ginny.

"Miss Weasley I would swear you was trying to seduce me." smirked Harry. He started to lock the door and pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss the lights went out and all you could hear was moaning sounds from the compartment.

SORTING OF THE HOUSES

During the sorting and introductions, Buffy and the girls were getting nervous about which house they were going to. Buffy-noticed Willow sitting on the stool with the hat on her head.

"Full of knowledge and wisdom, oh yes you have such natural magic and power. Therefore, which house should be in? Can't put you the Slytherin because you have no evil or cunning in you. Wait I got it, Raven claw!" stated the sorting hat.

"Prudence Halliwell Potter." yelled the headmaster; everyone was in a shock because of her last name. They were trying to figure out why she had Harry's last name, especially Professor Snape, Because she resembled Lily.

"You are much like your parents and your grandparents. Lets see where should be place, wait you are like your brother as will young lady. Gryffindor!" stated the hat.

The sorting hat had placed Paige and Dawn into Hufflepuff. Moreover, had placed Piper, Buffy, and Phoebe into Gryffindor. After that, the headmaster introduces Faith as a self-defense teacher and the teacher of a slayer. Also had introduce Giles as a teacher of demons. He had introduced Xander as his TA. He then introduced Joyce as the new teacher of Muggle History. When professor Snape saw Joyce he realized who she was, he couldn't believe she back at the school. Then it dawn on him that the four Halliwell girls were Lily's daughters.

After the dinner, they went to their rooms to unpack and to get ready to meet and discus things. Patty had orbed into Prue's room she shared with Buffy, "Hey girls do you like your room?" asked Patty.

"It's nice mom, but can you tell me why this guy named Snape keeps staring at me?" asked Prue.

Author notes: How will Buffy act when Draco asks her out? What is Snape's reaction when he sees Patty? Why does Dawn look a little older?


	5. secrets revealed

A Secret Is Reveled

The next morning Phoebe was getting ready to go to class when she found a letter from her mother.

Dear Phoebe,

Please have a wonderful first day of school; I love you very much my sweet angle. And remember not to tell anyone about your special gift. I'll meet you tonight after class in your grandfather's office.

Love Always,

Mom

Phoebe was happy to get a note from her mom; she now realized that her mom will always be watching over her. But it hit her that her mom could orb in when she is even making out with George. When Phoebe started walking to breakfast she found a seat next to her cousins and sisters. She saw Harry coming to sit with them, she also noticed people staring at them.

"Hey do you guys notice people watching every move we make?" asked Phoebe.

"I have, but I think it has something to do with our brother Harry. Or maybe with the fact how can his dead mother have more children that don't have the last name Potter." stated Paige.

"True to the point dear sister." said Piper

"So what class do you have first sis?" Asked Harry.

"I have Defense against the Black Arts." said Prue

"What about you cuz?" asked Buffy

"I have Potions. And what about you?" asked Harry

"I guess I have it with you." smiled Buffy

"Prue, can you walk me to class?" asked Paige

"Sure, what class are you going to?" asked Prue

"Magical creatures." said Paige

"Buffy can you take me to class?" smiled Dawn

"Yes sweetie" said Buffy

"Hey guys." said Willow

"So Will what class do you have?" asked Buffy

"Advance Potions." said Willow

"So do I, we can walk to class together." said Hermione.

"Ok lets go." laughed Willow.

"But, I was suppose to walk with you." stated Ron, who was looking sad. Hermione walked to him and had kissed him on the lips making him blush.

"Look handsome you can walk with us to class." said Hermione

Everyone was laughing at them on how silly Ron was acting. Dawn just looked at all thinking to herself that boys and young love is stupid. But she couldn't wait to get older, and maybe have some boy act stupid over her.

"Hey Dawn ready to go to class?" asked Buffy.

"Yes I am. Paige I'll see you tonight." smiled Dawn

"Ok cuz." said Paige

After they left Harry had walked Ginny, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe to their classes. He couldn't believe that he had to look after so many girls in his life. He knew how boys thought since he uses to think the same way until he found Ginny and his sisters. He knew Buffy could take care of herself and Dawn, but he still felt he had a duty to watch over them as well.

Potions Class

Prue was sitting next to Ron when Snape came into class staring at her. This made her feel uncomfortable, because after her mother told her about her past with Snape. Snape had walked up to the front of the class and made everyone pair up to make potions.

"Ms. Potter I would like for you to pair up with Malfoy." stated Snape

"I was going to work with Mr. Weasley, sir." said Prue

"Are you questioning me Ms. Potter?" asked Snape.

"No, sir I just had already started on part of my half for the assignment with Mr. Weasley." said Prue

"Ok, Ms. Potter you can continue to work with him." stated Snape.

After he walked off Prue stared at Ron, who couldn't believe how calm the Professor Snape was acting when Prue told him she was working with him. "Hey, Ron does he always act this way?" asked Prue.

"No, Prue he would have taken points away when you don't what he tells you to do. Plus he doesn't like your brother." stated Ron.

"Ms. Potter I would like to talk to you after class." said Snape

After class Ron told Prue that he would wait for her outside for her. Prue walked up to the Professor's desk, "you wanted to talk to me sir?" asked Prue.

"Yes, Ms. Potter I need to know how you can be Mr. Potter's sister when his parents had died when he was 1 years old. And how can your sisters be his sisters as will?" asked Snape.

"I really think you ask the Headmaster, sir." stated Prue.

When he was about to make a statement an orb of light came into the room, this made Prue look happy. "Mr. Snape, why are you questioning my daughter?" asked a very pissed off Patty. All Snape could do was look shock and nerves to say anything. "Will is you going to answer me!" yelled Patty.

"Lily you are alive, but how!" yelled Snape

"NO THANKS TO YOU TURNING MY FAMILY INTO YOUR MASTER! MY HUSBAND WOULD STILL BE ALIVE TODAY! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN HIM THE LOCATION OF OUR SAFE HOUSE!" screamed Patty.

All this information Ron and Prue heard made them run to their next class leaving Patty and Snape to dish out their issues. "Lily, betray you!" yelled Severus.

"I go by Patty now! And if you didn't betray me then who did!" cried Patty

Severus had move closer to Patty to extend a hand out to her so he could touch her hand, but she turned away from him. Tears started to come from his eyes, "look it wasn't me that did it, if you don't believe ask Sirius Black or even Remus they know the truth." cried Severus.

Before Patty could orb out, he grabbed her and stole a kiss from her. She didn't have time to react to anything. But for some reason it felt right to her, "Severus, I can't do this right now. I just got my family back." said Patty.

"Patty I know, but just remember I will wait for you always" said Severus. This made Patty happy to know he would be there for her always. "So Patty you have a beautiful family, but I didn't know Harry has a twin?

"No one did only my family, Sirius, and Remus because of the threat that was going on." said Patty.

"Patty, your daughter Prue is beautiful just as beautiful as you are. And so are your other children." smiled Serves. This made patty giggle like a school girl with a crush.

"Will I better get back to work." smiled Patty

"Patty let me ask you how you orbed into here?" asked Severus

"I am a white lighter now." said Patty; she knew that Severus was going to have a lot of questions. She told him about what happened that night the Dark Lord attacked her, and from the time she met Victor and Sam, and the demon that killed her.

Headmaster Office

"Now that I have everyone here I would like to explain to what is about to happen." said Albus, who had noticed the confuse look on every one's faces. "I see that everyone is confuse so let me explain what is about to happen. Dawn is about to over go a change and everyone else in my family are about to get a power boost." said Albus.

"Let me get correct dad. My daughter is about to change and no one asked me if I would be ok with that?" said Joyce.

Albus knew that her temper could get just like her mothers and he didn't want to experience any of that. "Sweetie she is only going to get aged just a tab, the Elders thought with her aged her powers will be stronger." stated Albus

"Wait! You are telling me that the Elders are tried to use my baby for them! I am her mother no matter what they say, so tell them to fuck off!" yelled Joyce.

"Young lady, don't you ever talk to your father like that!" yelled Penny.

"I am sorry dad, but I am tired of them thinking that they can just run our lives." cried Joyce. "My daughters are everything to Me." stated Joyce.

Albus had walked over to his daughter, and had put a hand on her shoulder. "My sweet Patty Joy. Don't worry your girls had talked and Dawn wants to do this." said Albus.

"But dad everyone knows that she is only 10 years old." said Joyce.

"Honey everyone in this room will remember how she was, but everyone else outside this room will know her as 13 years old." said Albus

"Ok fine, but just so you know the next Elder that comes down here and tries to control our lives will hate the fact that they even tried." stated Joyce.

"Ok now that is said I want you to know that the Weasley family will know everything as will." said Albus.

"Ok dad but I need you to bring Sirius here, because I want him to know everything as will." said Joyce. This made her parents look at her with a confuse look, "What mom?" asked Joyce.

"Patience Joyce, did you tell Sirius everything since you want him here?" smirked Penny.

"Yes mom he knows everything." smiled Joyce. This made Buffy and Dawn look lost, but Buffy was starting to put things together. Joyce turned to face her girls, "Buffy and Dawn we need to talk about some things." said Joyce.

Sirius had appeared with Patty on his arm, he noticed everyone in the room. Harry ran over to his godfather while Prue just stood there looking at them. "Ms. Prue could I get a hug from my pretty goddaughter?" asked Sirius. Prue had given him a hug, and with that she started to have flashes of memories of a man hugging her when she was a toddler.

"Padfoot?" asked Prue

"Yes sweetie it's Me." smiled Sirius

"Sweetie how you know his nickname?" asked Patty

"Mom, I a memory of a man who could turn into a dog and we called him that. But when I was 13 years old that same dog use to follow me around, and I would feed him some beef jerky." said Prue

"Sweetie that was me, I promised your dad and mum that I would always watch over you and your brother." smiled Sirius

"But how did you know that she was alive?" asked Patty

"Albus told me, and also told me to keep an eye on your other girls." smiled Sirius.

"Penny, where are Joyce and her girls?" asked Albus.

From the other room Penny heard Joyce telling the girls about Sirius and how he is connected to Buffy. With this information Buffy wasn't mad at her mother, but now she wanted to get to know him. Buffy walked back into the room and smiled at Sirius and ran and gave him a hug. Dawn just stood there and smiled as will.

"Dawn is you going to give me a hug as will? I mean if you want to since I am going to be your new dad and all." smiled Sirius. This made everyone in the room look very shock, even Giles. Everyone back in Sunny Dale knew he felt something for Joyce, but he never acted on his feelings.

"So Mr. Black, you think after all these years you can finally ask me to marry you?" asked Joyce.

"I told you that I was never going to loose you again and I meant It." stated Sirius.

"I guess you are right for once." smiled Joyce

Albus gave a cough to get the two love birds to notice that people were still in the room. "My dear are you ready for your daughter to receive the gift?" asked Albus

"Yes father." smiled Joyce

"Ok I need Dawn to stand in the circle where the crystals are, now Penny I need to read the spell from the Book of Shadows." said Albus.

Hear these words I speak

I call upon the past Halliwell

To lean us words of wisdom

Age this young Halliwell

To be the age of a young lady

From 10 to 13 years old.

Make everyone outside of this room

Remember her as a 13 year old

Instead of a 10 year

Give her the wisdom and knowledge

That comes with the age

After the lights went out a bright light came onto Dawn. Within that light Dawn's body and soul had transformed into a taller slender young lady with much stronger power then before. Dawn's hair wasn't longer and much darker strawberry blonde hair. She had fuller breast then before. Joyce noticed that her daughter's clothes were smaller now, she motioned for her sister Patty to freeze everyone so she could get daughter some clothes.

Patty threw her hands up in the air and everyone in the room that wasn't a Halliwell froze. "Thank you sis, now Dawn dear put this robe on quick." said Joyce

"Paige orb Dawn into your room and give some of your clothes to wear." said Patty

"Yes mom." said Paige.

"Ok now let me unfreeze them." said Patty

After she unfroze them, everyone was looking to see where Paige and Dawn where. After that Albus told his grandchildren to gather together so he could give them a power boost. The Elders gave him a stone to place in the middle of them. He was told that the stone would start to glow and shine a bright orb of light at each of them to give them their future powers now. With these powers and practice they will be able to fight against the Dark Lord.

Prue had gained two new powers which were astral projection and Thought Projection.

Piper has the new power of Molecular Combustion

Paige has the new power of Glamouring

Phoebe has the new power of Levitation

Buffy has the two new powers of Electricity Generation and Astral Echo

Dawn has the new power of Synchronization

And Harry has the new power of Intangibility

The rest of the gang couldn't believe the strength the of Phoenix Power. Faith couldn't believe that her best friend Buffy was not only a strong Slayer but also a powerful witch as will. She just knew that she has to help her friend no matter what.

Authors notes: In the next chapter you will see the response that Dawn will get from her new look. Faith will start to notice Draco in a whole new light. Paige catches the eye of a certain young man.

Thought Projection - The ability to make your thoughts come to life through drawings.

Electricity Generation - The ability to produce and channel electricity.

Astral Echo - Allows one to use people's essence to from telepathic links.

Synchronization - The ability to copy and duplicate supernatural powers.

Intangibility - The ability to pass through another object or the ability to enter another person or object.

As you know in the charmed series Prue only had two powers but I went ahead and gave her original two plus a new one. And Paige will get another power soon towards the end. Harry as you know has the same power as Prue and Penny which is Telekinesis. And as Patty and Piper which is the power the to Freeze.

In the next two chapters you will see why they are the chosen Phoenix Power, just like the Charmed Ones.


	6. young couple's feelings

The Feeling A Young Couple

Two weeks had past and Harry has been working out with his cousin Buffy on self-defense, while Phoebe was working out with Faith. Buffy noticed that Phoebe has natural talent when it comes to karate. Prue had being getting stronger with her powers that even made Albus jump. Giles would throw weapons at Prue and she would always use her telekinesis power to dodge each object.

Piper noticed that she had to control her emotions in order to make sure she did not blow up things or people when she was trying to freeze things. Paige and Dawn on the other hand had worked with Willow on their powers. Willow could not believe that these two teens together were almost on the same level as the older girls and Harry.

Phoebe was starting to get tired of doing back flips and roundhouse kicks, so she sat down for a second to catch her breath. "Look Faith can we stop working out and get a drink of water?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure Pheebes. But just so you know I was ready to stop for the day." Faith laughed.

"What is so funny Faith?" Phoebe smirked.

"Nothing, you just remind of B when she gets tired of working out. Plus, how hard she kicks arse," laughed Faith, this made Phoebe crack up also.

Buffy, did a move that had knocked Harry down onto his arse. Harry then got up and did a flip in the air on the other side of Buffy, and then used his telekinesis power to toss Buffy to the wall. She could not believe that she just her butt kicked by her cousin.

"Hey cuz, no magic!" yelled Buffy, who then stood up and used her power of fire to heat the floor under Harry's feet to make hop around.

"Now didn't you say no magic!" yelled Harry.

"I did, but I wanted you to see how it feels s to have magic used on you," laughed Buffy

Before Harry could use his power of Intangibility Grams had tossed both of them to the other side of the room. "Now look here kids no one can use their powers unless I say so! Got it?" yelled Grams, this made Harry wish he went do some homework to get away from his Grams' fiery. To him, she has a temper that makes Ginny look like a sweet angle. Both of the teens nodded to let her know they understood her completely.

After dinner, Paige started to walk towards her common room to do her homework she noticed a boy walking towards her smiling. "Hey beautiful would you like to go to Hogs made with me for lunch this weekend?" asked Blaise.

Paige just stood there staring in shock at him, but she finally realized whom he was. "Look Blaise, I don't date anyone that is a Slytherin. Nor do I date someone that hangs out with Death Eaters." smirked Paige.

Blaise gave Paige a blank look, and then decided to counter what she said. "Look Paige I may be a Slytherin, but I am a nice person. Just give one chance to prove It." begged Blaise, the look on his face and sound of care in voice made Paige think about what he said.

"Ok, I'll give you one chance. Pick me up at 2pm Saturday." said Paige.

"Thank you Paige you be sorry." smiled Blaise.

Paige started walking to her class wondering if she made a mistake about telling him she would give him a chance. She realized that it was not a mistake, but if he starts acting funny, she realized that she could use her power to orb out or to orb him into the pit of hell.

The Gryffindor Common

That night Buffy and Prue were studying for there test in Muggle History, while Harry was studying with Ron on their Potions exam. Hermione was had already finished her homework for about two weeks. Prue could not believe that Hermione was really a true bookworm to the heart.

"So, Buffy after we are done how about we workout?" Asked Prue, the boys could not believe that she wanted to workout especially with Buffy. To Ron the girls looked great, but he would never say how hot they looked. In fear of his girlfriend and best mate would beat him.

"Prue why do you need to workout? I mean you look great and you sure do know how to kick ass," said Buffy, this made Prue smile.

"Thanks dear cousin, you just don't know how much I needed to hear that." laughed Prue. "But on the real I need to get stronger on some moves." said Prue.

"Ok cuz, just let me finish this chapter and we can start the workout." said Buffy

Harry just looked at them and thought about how much he would love to workout with Ginny alone. He noticed Ginny walking towards him; he felt his manhood getting hard. He put his book on top of his lap to cover it up; he did not want anyone to notice what was going on.

"Hey Harry do you want to go spar at the Halliwell Manor with me?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny how will we get there?" asked Harry.

"Your mother said she would orb us there," said Ginny, who had started to move closer to Harry. She bent down close to ear to whisper something into his ear so no one would hear, "Are you scare to be alone with me Mr. Potter?" smirked Ginny. This closeness made Ron wonders what his little sister was really been up to.

"Ginny let me finish this page and change my clothes." said a very nerves Harry.

"Don't keep me waiting Potter." said Ginny.

Harry then noticed Ron and Hermione staring at him. "What? She just wants to spar," said Harry.

"Please don't give into to my sister Harry" he started as he sat down next to Hermione. "Remember we are best mates," Stated Ron.

All Hermione could do was giggle, because she knew exactly what was going on with everyone. She just knew that tonight Ron was going to be her boy toy for tonight. "Ron just leave them alone tonight." said Hermione.

"Ok sweetheart, but only if you tell me why you have this look on your face." said Ron

"You will find out tonight." Hermione smirked.

Flirting Begins

Dawn was walking towards Huffle Puff dorm rooms when she noticed Draco Malfoy walking towards her. All Dawn knew was that she felt something for the young man; her heart would beat fast whenever she was near him or heard his voice. "Hey your name is Dawn Summer?" asked Draco.

"Yes." answered Dawn.

"Good I have been looking for you. Your Mother wanted me to bring you to her office," said Draco.

Dawn could not believe how nice he was being when he knew people would be watching ever move he made. "Thank you, but I can walk myself to her office," stated Dawn.

"Summers, I was told to walk you o her office." stated Draco. He could not believe he was attracted to her spunky attitude. Nevertheless, he soon realized she was four years younger then him.

"Look Malfoy," she was starting to get pissed, but why "I can take care of myself, so please back off." smirked Dawn.

This made Draco pick her up, toss her over his shoulder, and carry this girl with a fire of spunk to her mother's office. Dawn started to hit his back and kick her feet at him. "Now this no way for a young lady to act!" yelled Draco, this just turned Draco on for some reason. Dawn forgot that she could Teleport so she did. This had made Draco jump. "How the bloody hell did she does that?" yelled Draco.

Draco ran to Mrs. Summers' office, to tell her what Dawn had just did and that he lost her daughter. When he went into the office, he was afraid the teacher was going to hex him for misplacing her daughter. "Ms. Summers your daughter has…." started Draco until he noticed Dawn sitting there drinking tea. " Wait how did you get here?" asked Draco

"Magic," stated Dawn with a smirk. Joyce wanted to laugh so badly, but she knew that would be wrong since the young man did not know the type of magic she was talking about.

Joyce stood up from behind her desk, "thank you Mr. Malfoy for trying to bring my daughter to my office. Now if you would be so kind to follow us into this room." said Joyce. She motioned for Draco to follow them into a secret room; she knew that he was working with the Order. After they got into the room everyone else was sitting at the round table, expect Harry and the rest of the teens.

Faith was sitting next to Percy Weasley; she noticed that he was staring at her. She decided to make him sweat a little more, so she took leg and bushed against his leg. This made Percy blush a little; he could not believe he was sitting next a woman who was this hot. After the meeting, Albus gave Draco orders to guard his granddaughter Dawn. He told him that he was sending them into hiding because they got word that Harry and his family were going to be kidnap tonight.

"Wait, sir how is it that you have grandchildren?" asked a very confused Draco. After Albus explained everything to him, Draco was in shock. He could not believe that the Headmaster was Harry Potter's grandfather.

"Now do you understand everything now young Mr. Malfoy?" asked Albus

"Yes Headmaster." said Draco.

"Good, now watch over my granddaughter. You and the rest of my grandchildren and the young Weasley clan will be living with wife and daughter," said Albus.

"But sir what about school?" asked Draco.

"You will be exchange students at the American Magic School, which teaches wand less magic," said Albus.

"Now hurry and go pack your bags. Oh and yes tell Blaise to pack his as will," said Albus. This made Draco look confuse, but he now understood what the Headmaster meant.

Halliwell Manor

After Harry and Ginny was orbed end by his mother, they went to the basement to spar. Ginny did a back flip and landed behind Harry, she thought she was going to be able to grab him from behind. However, he had grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder to the floor. This took Ginny by surprise so she counters the attack and rolled Harry over onto his back. Harry could not take the fact that Ginny was on top of him the way she was sitting there drove him crazy.

"Ginny we need to go see if everyone else is here." said Harry who was trying to get up but Ginny had pushed him back down to the floor. At that moment, Harry could not take it anymore so he took her lips into his. He felt the fire ignite from the kiss; he knew that he had to have her and the love he felt from the kiss.

"Harry please take me.," moaned Ginny, she started kissing him all over his chest and neck.

"Ginny are you sure about this?" asked Harry, to prove that she was ready she removed her top and the rest of her clothes. Harry laid Ginny down onto the blanket and removed his clothes and began to make love to the woman he knew he was going to marry.

Prue and Buffy came home and went into Prue's room to unpack their belongings. "Hey Prue isn't Harry suppose to be here with Ginny?" asked Buffy.

"He is supposed to be here," said Prue. She heard a moaning sound, "Wait, Buffy do you hear something?" asked Prue. They started to walk downstairs and noticed it was coming from the basement.

"Ok, Prue get ready to use your power," whispered Buffy. Before Prue could get ready, she used her Astral Projection power, her real form passed out while the other form went into the basement. Prue could not believe what she was witnessing her brother was having sex.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Prue. Harry and Ginny had jumped from each other, Prue astral form had feel down the steps. While Buffy had thought, someone was attacking Prue so she punched down the door. After Prue returned to her real form to warn Buffy not to do anything her cousin saw the same thing and screamed like a bat out of hell.

After that, everyone went into the living room to talk. Prue had given Buffy a bag of ice to put on her head. "Please don't tell anyone what you saw," begged Harry.

"Harry I won't just make sure that next time you warn me, because now I have been scarred for life." laughed Prue; this had made Harry and Ginny blush.

"So, brother was this your first time?" asked Prue.

"Yes and please again don't even tell our sisters. You know Phoebe can't hold water," said Harry.

"Agree I won't. But let me ask one question." said Prue.

"Shoot," said Harry

"Did you use protection?" asked Prue. This made Buffy and Ginny look at Prue.

"No we didn't," said Harry.

"Ginny are you on the pill?" asked Buffy

"No." cried Ginny

"Ok, I guess we have just waited and see," said Buffy.

"Just like Buffy and I do." said Prue

"Wait what do you two mean?" asked Harry

"I am two weeks late and she is a week late." stated Prue

This made Harry pass out and just made Ginny turn pale as a ghost. "Harry wake up!" yelled Prue.

Arthur notes: Four girls will have a pregnancy scare, but only one will be with child. In addition, when did Prue and Buffy have time to see their boyfriends to have sex? Will Xander finally ask out Willow?

People let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter.


	7. The Results

_**The Results**_

Harry thought he was just having a very bad dream, but he soon realized he was not dreaming. His sister, cousin, and girlfriend might be pregnant. Not only is his mother going to kill him, but he will have to deal with his girlfriend's family as well. Nevertheless, wait her brother's are going to have to explain how his sister and cousin might be pregnant as well.

"Hey, Prue is there anyway besides the mortal way to tell if you girls are?" Harry asked. This made Prue think, but before she answers, she saw Ginny smirking a little. She knew her friend had thought of a way to find out sooner.

"We need to go to the healer, but you know your mother said we have to stay here," Ginny said, but she thought of another way to tell. "Wait where is the Book of Shadows ?" Ginny asked.

Prue realized that Ginny was thinking the same thing as she was. They could get a spell or make a potion to find out without telling their families anything yet. Buffy was looking through her potions book to see if there was something there to help as well. Prue found something about the same time as Buffy did.

" Ok this is how we are going to do this Buffy you gather the things you need to make that bloody potion, and Prue you get the spell ready to say." Ginny said.

Harry could not believe that his girlfriend wanted to take both of the tests; he knew girls were crazy but these girls could take the cake. Buffy had made the potion and was praying that everything will be ok. She loves her boyfriend but she was not ready to be a mom, she still has school plus Slayer duties and to top that she was just now learning about being a witch. She remembers the night that Bill was sneaking into her room at night to be with her.

_Flashback_

"_Buffy, I can't believe we are finally together." moaned Bill as he took her into his arms. He placed her onto the bed and ran his hands all over her body; he wanted to exam every part of her beautiful body. "Are you sure you want to do this Buffy?" asked Bill._

"_Yes," Buffy moaned; she looked up at him to assure him that she wanted him and only him. "You are the only man I want in my life and the only man I want to make love to," stated Buffy._

_End of Flashback_

" Shake it off girl, that is how you got into this mess!" Buffy thought to herself. While she was in the kitchen brewing the potion, Prue was in the attic getting the spell ready to say. Prue started thinking about her night with Charlie and the love she has for him.

_Flashback_

_Charlie had come to visit Prue during her first night at Hogwarts, because he missed her. He wanted to make sure she was doing ok; he could not get her out of his mind or heart. He waited to catch her alone in her room; he noticed that she was getting ready for bed. He knew it was wrong to watch her get undressed but he could not help it._

_He tapped on her window to let her know he was there. "Charlie what are you doing her? And how long have you been at my window?" Prue asked_

"_I just got here." lied Charlie with a smile. "Plus I came here to see if you were doing ok." smirk Charlie._

_Prue walked closer to Charlie and pressed her body close to him to where there was no space between them. She place her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes, "Are you sure that you only came to see if I was doing ok?" Prue asked very seductively._

_Charlie bent down and kissed Prue with such passion, his body felt the heat and passion that it never felt with any other girl. He pulled away from Prue, because he did not want to rush her. "Prue, I should go before I can't talk myself out of stopping this from going any further," moaned Charlie._

"_Charlie, I want to be with you and only you. I know you feel the same as I do.," Prue said. Now Charlie took Prue onto his broom and flew her into the woods to a place where they could be alone._

_End of Flashback_

Prue placed her hand on her stomach to assure herself that no matter what happens Charlie is the man she loves and everything will be ok. She went to the kitchen and found Buffy and Ginny standing by the potion waiting for her.

"Ok girls lets get this started," Prue said as she took a look at the potion.

"Ok this is how it works if a red light glows above you it means you are not, but if it glows pink you are with a girl and you know what blue is.," Buffy said.

"Ok, now if you don't want to do that you can say this spell and if you are a baby will come into your arms. The only thing is you won't know the sex of the baby," Prue said.

"Ok, let me say the spell." Ginny said; she looked at Harry who was looking confused.

"Ginny you don't want to know the sex of the baby, I mean if we are having one?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry I like to be surprised." Ginny smiled, Prue handed her the spell to read aloud.

Baby stork

Baby stork

Come to me

And show me the truth

Show me if thee is with child

After Ginny read the spell everyone saw the light glow around her and out of thin air a baby came into her hands, no one could tell if the baby was a girl or a boy. Then a second baby came into her hands, this made Harry smile and turn pale at the same time. Prue and Buffy knew what this sign meant, that Harry was having twins. Both babies had red hair like Ginny and messy hair like Harry, but eyes like Patty.

Harry went and gave Ginny a hug after the babies disappeared. Prue and Buffy looked at each other to see who was going to take the test next. "Look lets take the potion at the same time Prue," Buffy said, she noticed the nod Prue gave her. Harry and Ginny noticed that a Blue light glowed above Buffy, and then a Pink light above Prue.

"Our parents are going to kill us!" Buffy yelled.

Without them seeing or hearing anything, Patty came into the room and had heard everything. At first, she was shock and upset, but she soon realized it was meant to happen. She did not let them know that she heard them, but she went to tell her sister and parents what she heard. In addition, she had told molly and Arthur.

"I am going to be a grandmother!" yelled Joyce; she had started to pace back and forth. "I can't believe my baby girl. Oh god her father is going to kill Bill," stated Joyce.

"Joyce calm down, Sirius will not hurt Bill. Plus, Buffy has not been a baby for while now. Bill loves her very much," said Penny.

"Mom, you know as will as I do you are being too relax here. Are you feeling ok?" asked Patty.

"Yes, I am fine. And besides Patty Joy if I were you I would keep an eye on yourself." smirked Penny.

"And why did you say that mom?" asked Joyce.

"Did you forget how babies are made?" asked Penny.

This made Patty do some thinking. "Was her mom trying to give her sister a hint, that maybe she was in the same boat as her daughter? Man, this is going to be a rough ride for all of us," Patty thought.

Halliwell Manor

Prue did not know what or how to tell Charlie or even the rest of her family about the baby she was going to have. All she knew was that she was happy about it, but then it hit her that she could not bring a baby into this world right now because of the war. However, she was not going to get rid of her baby that was created by the love she and Charlie share.

Phoebe and the rest of the girls came home looking for everyone; Ron and Hermione were looking for Harry to tell him about how Malfoy was assign to protect Dawn. " Harry guess what?" Ron said.

Harry was hoping Ron was going to say that he was moving across country, because that would keep him safe until the babies were born. "What is it mate?" Harry asked.

"Your cousin Dawn has a body guard, and guess what it would be the last person you would think it would be," stated Ron.

"Malfoy." Hermione grinned, but noticed how pale and nervous Harry was looking.

"That's great," Harry said as he was trying to move closer towards his sister while Ron was trying to steal glances at Hermione. " But why does she need one?" Harry asked

They went to sit in the living room so that his sisters could hear this, "will it seems that you know who has decided to have someone from inside the school to kill us and try to kidnap your cousin Dawn." stated Ron.

"So is that why we are hiding here at the manor?" Piper asked as she came into the living room drinking some Pepsi.

"Yes my child," said Albus as he was orbed with Patty and Penny.

"But grandfather how are we going to train and go to school?" asked Paige.

"You will be attending school at the magic school here. The school is protected to were evil or even people who have evil thoughts cannot get in." stated Penny.

"But Prue, Buffy, and Ginny will take a test to graduate early." stated Molly, this made everyone wonder what was going on now.

" Before we tell you why I need to tell everyone about a myth that was told before anyone in this room was even born." said Albus, as he was about to tell them the myth the rest of the Weasley clan including Malfoy were coming into the manor. "As legend has it three powerful witches will give birth to Charmed Ones.," stated Albus.

"The Charmed Ones will have the Power of Four.," stated Penny

"The Power of Four has enough power like the Phoenix power to destroy The Dark Lord." stated Albus, he noticed the looks on everyone's faces.

"Sir, I was wondering are the Charmed Ones only born to the Phoenix Power of legend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ms. Granger that would be true. And that is why we are here hiding in the manor and have transfer you to the school here." said Albus.

"Here we have white lighter protection, and we can train you a lot better here," Patty said.

"Now I need you all to understand why the three ladies that are not attending school." started Albus.

"They are here because they are with child," said Penny, this made Ron turn white as a ghost. He could not believe that his baby sister and best mate are having a baby together.

Now her life is in more danger then ever, but he knew that Harry would not let anything happen to her or the baby.

"Wait let me see if I heard you correctly. Prue are we having a baby?" asked Charlie, she nodded yes. This made him happy and overjoyed that he was going to be a father, and that the baby was with Prue. He ran to her and kissed with such passion, this made everyone in the room turn red.

"Charlie you know that we are still in the room?" Phoebe asked, he forgot that everyone was in the living room. His face turning red and he went back to his seat, Prue was happy that everything was ok so far. But she soon noticed the look her mother was giving her, and not only that she noticed Charlie was receiving the same look from his mother and father.

Bill was sitting there staring at Buffy, who started to form tears into her eyes. She could not believe that Bill could just sit there and not say a word. About how he feels about the baby or her. He started to get up from the seat and walk towards Buffy making everyone wonder what he was about to do.

"Buffy will you marry me?" asked Bill getting down on one knee.

All Buffy could was kiss him on his mouth full force. "Yes I will marry you," cried Buffy.

Author's notes: Dawn and Draco will fight to stay alive. Ron and Hermione will become stronger with their magic. Ginny and the rest of the girls will start to be able to tap into their unborn babies' power.


	8. Chapter 8

How Far Will They Go

Halliwell Manor

That evening after everyone was getting over the shock of the blessed news, Draco and Dawn were fighting over the fact he was her so-called bodyguard. "Dawn Summers! Put me down!" yelled Draco, she had thrown a cursed at him to make him stick to the wall.

Dawn was laughing so hard, that she did not even know that her grandfather was standing behind her looking upset. "Young lady that is enough!" stated Albus; this made Dawn jump up from her bed. She was afraid that she was going to be punished, but she kept her cool and had let Draco down. "Young Lady apologizes to the young man."

"Sorry grandfather, I won't use any type of magic on Mr. Malfoy.," said Dawn, and she turned around to face Draco to get ready to apologize to him as will. "Mr. Malfoy, I promise to never use magic on you while you are under this roof." smirked Dawn. This made Albus and Draco afraid to ask what she meant about under this roof.

Dawn decided to let them think about her statement while she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Sir, your granddaughter really scares me.," stated Draco, who decided to go to his room to place a protection charm on the room he was sharing with the rest of the people. Harry just sat in his bed shaking his head at his friend, while just laughed at him.

"Why are you afraid of Dawn?" asked Ron, while he was laying on the bed trying to decide what he should do first in the muggle world.

"Look Ron, that girl is bloody mad!" Draco said as he went to sit on her bed looking at Harry and Ron. " First, she got mad at me for doing what her mum asked me to do. Then she gets even more upset because her grandfather wants me to protect her." Stated Draco.

"Look Draco, have you ever wonder if maybe, just maybe she likes you?" suggested Harry, who was still unpacking his clothes.

While they were talking, Dawn decided to listen in on them by standing by the door. "Look Harry your cousin is cute, but she is just flat out high strong. But in a really cute way." said Draco.

"Ok to me it sounds like you care about her. So again what is the problem?" asked Harry, while he was walking to his bed.

"The problem is that she is too young," said Draco, unknown to him Dawn was getting upset. At that very moment she teleported into their room with her wand in the ready. The guys got up and looked at her wondering if she was going to hex them.

"Dawn remember you said you wasn't going to hex me or use any magic on me.," said a very frighten Draco. Whom was standing behind Harry and Ron.

" Don't worry little Draco, I won't use any type of magic on you. But first before I tell you about your sorry ass," Dawn had put one hand on her hips, while still holding her wand. "I want to know what makes you think I would ever think you are cute. Or even consider going out with anyone like you even if we were the same age?" asked Dawn, Harry wanted to get the hell out the room because he saw the look of kill in Dawn's eyes.

"Dawn can I say something?" asked Harry.

"Hell no Harry! I want this stuck up jackass to tell me to my face what makes him think anyone would like him! Not every girl thinks he is a god of love or something! My mother did not raise a fool!" yelled Dawn, without anyone realizing it Draco had moved from behind Harry and made his way behind Dawn. He had grabbed her so Ron and Harry could leave those two alone. In addition, they did not want to catch the fiery of Dawn Summers.

"Let me go you ferret!" Yelled Dawn.

"Not until you listen to me first!" yelled Draco.

Unknown to them Albus and Penny were listening at the door, they decided to let them work this out on their own. Albus knew that they were destine to be together, because of what he was shown by the Angel of Destiny. He also knew the outcome of the Great War they were about to face.

Draco had pinned Dawn down on the floor, "look Ms. Summers if you don't stop trying to fight me we are never going to work this out as friends!" stated Draco.

"What the hell makes you think I want to be friends with you!" yelled Dawn, but before she could get ready to teleport out of there, Draco had kissed her. This had taken her by surprise just as mush as it did Draco.

He pulled away from Dawn in shock, "I am truly sorry about the kiss…" started Draco, but he was cut off by Dawn kissing him back. He was trying to fight the urge of kissing her and running his hands all her body, because she was four years younger then him. Nevertheless, he became weak by her kisses.

"Draco, I know what you are thinking. But don't worry about my age." moaned Dawn.

" Look, we need to take things slow.," said Draco

" But why do we have to take things slow?" asked Dawn.

" Because I don't want us to regret anything later, plus I want us to get to know each other better." said Draco, this had made Dawn smile.

" Ok." said Dawn

Outside the door Albus and Penny were happy that the teens did not go any further in there. "Thank god that Mr. Malfoy wanted to take things slow, I couldn't handle another baby coming any time soon.," stated Penny, This had made Albus laugh.

The Next Day

That morning Faith had came to the Manor to let Buffy know that people were looking for them from the ministry. Nevertheless, Percy had told them that they were doing a student exchange program at another school.

" So, missy are you going to tell me about you and Percy?" asked Buffy, she knew that Faith had a thing for Percy. However, Faith felt that she was not good enough for Percy.

" B, you know that we only talk about business dealing with the order." smiled Faith, but she was waiting for her friend to tell her about the baby. " But, let me ask you this miss smarty pants." said Faith.

"And what would that be girlfriend?" asked Buffy.

" So when is the baby due?" asked Faith, this made Buffy wonder how did Faith know about the baby. In addition, was she showing, because she was only about two weeks.

" How did you know?" asked Buffy.

"Sweetie you have that mother glow." smile Faith.

" I won't know until later today.," stated Buffy as she touched her stomach.

" Make sure to let me know.," said Faith as she hugged Buffy.

" You know I will, we are like sisters." smiled Buffy

As the girls were laughing Buffy felt, her stomach moved funny. All of a sudden, some demons appeared in the room, Faith and Buffy both jumped up and hid behind the couch. " B, you need to get to safety while I hold them off.," yelled Faith.

" I can fight you know.," stated Buffy, she knew that Faith was looking out for her because of the baby. One demon threw fireball towards them, but out of nowhere, a protection shield was around them.

" Faith what just happen?" asked Buffy.

" I don't know B.," said a very shocked Faith.

Harry and everyone else came running downstairs because the noise they heard. When they got down there another fireball was flying towards Ginny, but before Harry could get to her, she flew her hands up in a defense mood and was as if she had deflected the fireball towards the wall.

" Bloody hell!" said Harry

"Dawn !" Draco yelled as he saw a demon trying to grab Dawn. But she had did a round house kick on the demon, and grab a sword from above the fireplace and swirled it at the demon's head.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled as he saw the demons head roll on the floor. He couldn't believe how defending herself was like second nature to her. They way she moved was like a skilled warrior with the blade.

" Paige orb them out of here!" yelled Penny, she wanted to make sure that the girls would be safe. Before she could do anything Prue felt a flow of energy engulf her body, her hair had turned a bright red. It was like the color of fire, she felt like she was flying in the air. She felt a wave of fire leave her body and aim straight at the demons, it had made them turn into ashes.

Prue had collapse onto the floor, Charlie had run over to her. " Prue please wake up!" cried Charlie. He did not know what to do, because he felt like he had let her down.

" Charlie," moaned Prue

" Prue, are you ok?" asked Charlie

" Yes, but can you tell me the number on that bus that kicked my ass?" asked Prue, he could not believe the magic she used.

" Prue how did you do that?" asked Phoebe.

" Do what?" asked Prue

" Prue, you had turned all the demons into ashes.," stated Piper, everyone looked at Prue wondering why she did not remember anything.

" Wait, Ginny dear how did you do that?" asked Molly.

" I don't know mum.," said Ginny

" And B how did you do that shield thing?" asked Faith

" I, don't know.," said Buffy

"I can explain everything.," said Penny, everyone turned towards Penny. " As you know we use Wicca magic, as you wizards state wand less magic.," said Penny

" The girls were using their unborn child's magic.," said Penny.

" So what you are saying the prophecy is coming to light.," said Harry.

" Yes dear, as you know Ginny is carrying twins which means she might display another power soon." said Penny

"Now you girls are going to need to practice everyday on how to control your child's power.," said Patty.

" So, grams are we more danger now?" asked Buffy.

" Yes, but right now we have the upper hand. As long as we keep working and training harder.," said Penny.

Tom Riddle's House

" Worm tails any word from those demons we sent to the Halliwell manor?" asked The Dark Lord.

" Master they were destroyed." said Worm tail

" Get Snape here now!" yelled The Dark Lord.

Author's Notes: The next chapter will show more of the younger girls dealing with a new school and how they train even harder to become stronger. Piper will face a battle that might end her life. The war has started, but who will be the first to die?


	9. Piper's strenght

Piper's Strength for Her Family and the Man She Loves!

Piper's POV

I cannot believe I am going to be an aunt, and on top of that my sister, cousin, and best friend are stronger then me when comes to magic. Great now I have to work harder on my powers. Let me get myself ready to go study with Fred for my spells exam. Wait I cannot wear this outfit, maybe Prue will let wear her black tank top.

Piper goes to Prue and Buffy's room to see if she could borrow Prue's top. "Hey sis can I borrow your black tank top?" asked Piper.

"Piper, you know you can wear clothes anytime," said Prue as she goes into her closest to pull out the top for Piper, "especially now that I can't fit any of my clothes," laughed Prue.

"Thanks sis, but you know that we have to go shopping soon for some clothes for you girls." I laughed; I just could not believe that my sister was going to have a baby.

As I finished getting ready to hook up with Fred, I noticed that Paige was in the backyard sparring with Faith. It felt like I was the only one who was not getting stronger at all. On the other hand, maybe I was not letting myself become stronger.

End of Piper POV

Piper was walking downstairs when she noticed that Fred was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Hey beautiful look great." smiled Fred, he had reached down in his pocket to take out a small box to give to Piper. "Piper I want you to have this." blushed Fred.

She had opened the box to find a gold shape locket with a picture of them on their first date in it. "Fred…this is …so beautiful." cried Piper

"I didn't mean to make you cry Piper," said Fred

"No Fred, I love the locket." smiled Piper

"Then why are you crying?" asked Fred as he pulled Piper into an embrace.

"It is because you made my day. This morning I felt like I am not strong enough, but you showed me how much you care about Me." smiled Piper, but Fred knew that it was more to it but he did not want to push the issue.

"Piper, you do know that I Love you very much." smiled Fred, wait he could not believe that he of all people said he loved her. Nevertheless, he knew that he did love her, it was not just puppy love it was real.

"Fred, I love you to." said Piper, she knew from the very start that she wanted him. Not just because he made her laugh, but also because she felt alive and safe with him.

" So let's go study for your exam." stated Fred, but he rather snog with her instead. But for one thing, he did not want to end up like both of his brothers with a baby on the way. Fred would rather wait until he was married to Piper.

"So let's go to the magic school to lookup some spells in the library," said Piper.

As they went through the door which was at the top of their stairs by the clock. This door led them to magic school's library. Piper has felt like she was being watch but no one was behind them. She also knew that the school was protected and that no evil could ever come there, so they knew.

It had been three hours since they been there studying, they knew it was about time for them to head back to the manor for dinner. "Hey Fred can I ask you something?" asked Piper.

"Luv, you know you can ask me anything," stated Fred, who was hoping it was not about the joke he played on Phoebe this morning.

"And don't worry Fred it is not about the joke you played on my sister." smiled Piper, she knew about the joke when Phoebe came in the bedroom with blue hair.

"Ok for the record dear, your sister did kick my ass afterwards," laughed Fred.

"Can you help me become stronger with my powers and hexing?" asked Piper.

"But, you are already stronger." said Fred, but then he noticed the look in her eyes. "Piper I will help you." smiled Fred.

When they open the door to go into the manor they noticed the combat that was going on. There was six Death Eaters and ten demons working together to destroy them. Piper threw hands up in the air to freeze them, but she had developed a new power of the meaning freezing. She had completely frozen the demons and Death Eaters into ice. Fred and everyone else's mouth had completely dropped.

"Babe, how did you do that?" asked a very shocked Fred.

"I don't know, I mean all I could think about was freezing them and not blowing them up.," stated Piper, she was shocked but happy that she had a new power that could be very useful.

"Mom do you have a power like that?" asked Phoebe, but then she realized that her aunt Joyce has that power. "Wait, Aunt Joyce has that power!" stated Phoebe, who was hoping she would get a cool power like that or similar to that affect.

"Great, now can we do something with these guys before they melt?" asked Ron, who was hoping they would not melt anytime soon. Due to the fact, he was getting his butt kicked.

"Sure!" yelled Piper, who threw her hands up at the demons and blew them up with no problem. While Paige orbs the Death Eaters to prison, she could not believe that Piper got a new power already.

Prue had walked over to the Book of Shadows to read about how to control her powers on top of her unborn baby's power. She could not believe that her baby has strong powers at such a young age while still in the womb. Buffy on the other hand was sill trying to cope with that fact she was a witch and a slayer. And he fact that with her cousin Prue and Harry they were the powerful Phoenix Power.

Piper had decided to train with Fred instead of having dinner with everyone else. She was happy at the fact that she had a new power, but she wanted to advance even more then she has, because she did not want to be known as the kid sister of the powerful ones. She wanted to be known as Piper Halliwell.

Patty was getting worried about Piper and the stress she was putting on herself, but she knew that her daughter needed to work this out herself. But she was happy that young Fred was there to help her through this.

While Piper and Fred were training, a dark figure was watching and studying every move they were making. Then all of a sudden, a bolt of an electric shock hit Fred from behind, and knocked him out cold. Piper had jumped back from the shock; all she knew was that she had to get help.

Before she could scream, the man had jumped on top of Piper. "GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Piper; the man had punched Piper in the face. She knew that she had to get away from him before he could kill her. She had managed to roll him over and get her families attention. Piper had punched him in the face, and had managed to freeze him for a brief moment. "Fuck, now how does it feel to be punched in the face you asshole!" yelled Piper, who was struggling to get to her feet.

She noticed everyone trying to come outside to help but they could not. There seem to be a force field, keeping them from getting to her. She turned around to see the man becoming unfrozen, she could not believe it. This man must be a warlock or an upper level demon.

The man got up with a smirk on his face, that was so evil and shocking that made Piper afraid to move. He had moved closer to her and grabbed her by her throat, before she could throw her hands into the air to use any of her powers. "Now bitch you are going to die a slow and painful death while your love ones watch." smirked the man, Piper had tears coming down her face. She did not want to die, she wanted to live and have her own family.

Prue could not stand to watch her sister suffering, she started to transform again. But even her powerful form she could not break the force field. "PIPER!" screamed Prue, "DON'T GIVE UP!" screamed Prue; she did not want to loose her sister or anyone that she cares about.

Harry and the people were trying every hex and curse to break the shield they could think of, but none of them worked. Patty and Paige tried to orb, but nothing worked. Then it hit Penny and Albus, "Joyce, go get the Book of Shadows!" yelled Albus, while Penny grabbed Phoebe and Paige.

"Listen girls I need you to say this spell!" yelled Penny, she knew the girls were confused but they did not have anytime to explain. "JUST THE SPELL TO SAVE YOUR SISTER!" yelled Penny; she did not want to waste anytime.

Phoebe and Paige:

The power of three will set us free

The power of three will set us free

The power of three will set us free

And with that the shield was destroyed, and Prue and Buffy ran to help Piper. But they had stopped dead in their tracks, to see Piper was glowing. She had felt like she was stronger, she could feel the love she has for everyone filling her with strength. She knew that she had to do something, because if she did not this man could kill her family and the man she loves.

"You are nothing but a weak girl! No one wants you or loves you!" laughed the man, he thought this would make Piper give up. But this just made Piper more determine to beat this man.

She broke free from the man, and manages to do a back flip and throw her hands up to freeze him. "You are wrong!" said Piper, who had run up to the man before he could unfreeze and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach. She then uses her new powers to turn his lower half into ice.

"You, bitch I am going to kill you!" yelled the man, but Piper did not care he was not going to get away for what he did to her or Fred.

"You know what asshole?" asked Piper, who had went ahead and kick his leg and made it break into a hundred pieces. "You are not going to kill me or anyone else today!" yelled Piper who threw her hands into the air and made him blew up in pieces.

She ran over to Fred to make sure that he was ok, " Piper, after you are done with school will you marry me?" asked Fred, who was happy that his girl was ok.

"Yes, Fred I will marry you." smiled Piper, today was the day that Piper Halliwell was not known as Harry or Prue's little sister, but as Piper Halliwell the one who had vanquished a demon on her own.

Author's notes: The Charmed ones are formed; Hermione will begin to show a little Wicca magic. Ron will become skilled in self-defense , and Faith will get Percy to loosen up a little.


	10. Chapter 10

_History Lessons 101_

_Phoebe wanted her grams to tell her about their family, and about the destiny they were suppose to fulfill. Grams started to get the book that had the family tree and foretold the prophecy of the Power of Three, Power of Four, Twice Blessed Child, and the most powerful The Phoenix Power. Everyone came down to the living room to hear grams and Albus tell them about the prophecy._

_Penny POV_

_Legend has it that in one generation in the Halliwell family there will be a powerful witch, who will give birth to women whom in turn fulfill it. Melinda Warren had foreseen of this day, she told that three powerful witches would become the Phoenix Power. One with the power of to freeze, two with the power of telekinesis, and one with the power of Pyrokinesis._

_The Power of Four would be born to the Phoenix Power they would be very powerful. The most powerful out of the four will be the Twice Blessed Child. In addition, the Power of Three will be made up of he ones who posses the power of telekinesis orbing, the power to freeze, and premonition._

_In addition, the Power of Three and the Power of Four are called the Charmed Ones. Our family can never fight destiny we are destine for great things, and are destine to protect the innocent._

_End of Penny POV_

_After Penny told them about the Halliwell Legend, everyone was shock and speechless. Phoebe realized that she, Piper, and Paige were the Power of Three. However, what about Dawn, and before she could ask the question grams looked at her granddaughter to let her know that she was going to answer her._

"_Dawn is the key as we all known," said Penny, who then gets up to walk towards Dawn and Joyce. "She is not just the key, but she is a human being with our blood. She is destine to be much more." smiled Penny_

"_Grams what do you mean by that?" asked Dawn, this made Albus speak about what she meant by her statement._

"_You all heard about Merlin and Zeus?" asked Albus, everyone nodded yes so Albus decided to finish telling them about Dawn. "Merlin is from our bloodline and Zeus had helped produce the key. Which means that Dawn has a part of Merlin the greatest wizard and a part of the king of the gods as well," said Albus._

"_So that means that Dawn is part god as well as part witch?" asked Ron, he was not sure that he was asking the question the right way. He just knew that he needed answers, and he wanted to make sure she was not going to turn evil and kill him._

"_Yes Mr. Weasley that is true, Dawn is as we stated." Said Albus, who was trying very hard not to scare anyone with this information. "But as I was saying Dawn is powerful, and her destiny is to help protect the Phoenix Power." said Albus, this statement had made Dawn and Draco look confuse._

"_But sir, the Phoenix Power is suppose to be more powerful right?" asked Draco, who was hoping that Dawn was not destine for what Albus said. Because he did not want her life to put in danger, he just found her and he did not want to loose her._

"_They are Mr. Malfoy, but if something was to happen to them then it would be up to Dawn to defeat Lord Voldemort.," said Albus; he knew that everyone had more questions now._

"_Now that we have gave you a little history lesson I think you all sure get ready for bed," said Penny, because tomorrow she was going to train them a little harder. Lord Voldemort and his demons were attacking more then usual. Time was running short, and they were running out of time._

_Power Control_

_Prue had awakened that morning wondering if what she was going to be able to be a warrior and be a mother. She was afraid that she would loose her baby, during the battle. She decided that she needed to talk to her mother to figure out if she were a mom. At that moment, her sister Paige had orb in her room, because she knew that her big sister needed someone to talk to._

"_Paige what are you doing orbing into my room like that?" asked Prue, but she was happy that her baby sister did anyway. However, she was not going to let her know that, she had to keep up the tough act._

"_Give up the tough act Prue, you know as well as I do that you need someone to talk to." smirked Paige, she could not help but to love her sister. Prue was like a third mother to her when their mother was dead. "Prue, you know that I have the power of Telepathy." smiled Paige this had made Prue smile._

"_Paige, I really am glad that I have you in my life," said Prue, this made Paige feel great inside. She use to think that maybe Prue hated her because of who her father was. "Before you say something Paige, I want you to know that I love you no matter who your father is." smiled Prue, after they had finished talking Paige could feel that she and Prue were closer now._

"_So little sister how would you like to be the godmother to my daughter?" Asked Prue, this had made Paige's day._

"_YES!" Yelled Paige, who was just so happy that Prue had asked her, and this made Paige had jumped up and hugged her sister._

"_Now if you don't mind I need you to pick a name for the baby," said Prue._

"_You want me to pick the name?" Asked Paige, who felt like she would make a mistake on the kid's life by picking a bad name._

"_Paige I trust you." Smiled Prue, who really did trust Paige with choosing the right name. To her Paige had a gift with knowing what to say and how to make people smile._

"_Ok Prue, but just so you know I am not going to tell you the name of my niece until the day she is born," smiled Paige._

"_That's a deal sis, but just don't tell Charlie that I let you choose the name." smiled Prue; she did not want Charlie to feel left out with making choices on the name for the baby. However, she felt like he was just there because she was having his baby, but then a thought came to her._

"_Prue, before you even fix your mouth to ask me the question I already know how he feels about you." smiled Paige; this had made Prue smile at her sister. She realized that Paige was truly her sister indeed. "And the answer is yes he does love you." smiled Paige._

_Unnoticed to them Piper, Faith, Phoebe, and Buffy had came into the room wondering if they were having a party without them. Ginny and Hermione had followed in behind them with cold pizza from last night. Ginny was craving pizza; she knew that everyone would think she was crazy. However, she did not care, because she was having twins and she was always having weird cravings._

"_Hey when did you girls get here?" , asked Prue._

"_When you asked Paige not to tell Charlie dear about her picking the baby's name." smiled Hermione, she was glad that it was not her having a Weasley baby._

"_Please don't tell anyone Hermione?" smiled Prue; she did not him to wonder why she did not like any of his names he had picked._

"_I won't, but just promise me that you won't tell him that I knew any of this," laughed Hermione, because she knew how bad a Weasley could lose their temper. In addition, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were great examples of that._

"_And please do the same for Me." said Ginny, she knew that Charlie wanted to name his first child Sam no matter if it was a boy or girl. However, she also did not know what to name her twins, but also who the godparents would be._

"_Hey Ginny do you have any names for the twins?" asked Hermione, she was hoping that Ginny would chose her as the godmother._

"_No but I know who I want as the godparents." smiled Ginny, who was hoping that Piper and Paige would not get mad. Because she loved them like sisters because she was closer to Hermione._

"_Really who are they?" smiled Hermione hoping she was the godmother._

"_Ok, this is how it is going to be." started Ginny, who was hoping Harry would be happy with this. "Hermione will be the godmother for one baby while Piper will be one for the other. And the godfather will be Bill for both babies." Smiled Ginny, then she turned to face Phoebe. "And Phoebe you will pick the middle names." smiled Ginny, this made Phoebe happy that she had a part in picking her brother's babies names and a part of their life._

" _What about you Buffy?" asked Faith, who was hoping that she was the godmother._

"_Hey Faith you already know the answer to that question. And as for the godfather, it will be Percy." smiled Buffy, she was hoping that Faith will hurry up and hook up with Percy._

" _So Buffy when are you going to start planning your wedding?" asked Faith._

" _Next month after we set a date. Right now he wants me to continue to practice controlling my powers and my wonderful son's powers.," laughed Buffy, she knew that she also had to do her slayer duties as well. Nevertheless, Giles was filling in on patrol duty as will as Faith, because of her condition._

_Buffy has not really had anytime to hangout with Xander and Willow due to the fact they had to stay at the school to report anything that was going on. In addition, Willow was making the school library useful to get more information that she needed, and Professor Snape was letting her use things in his lab for potions._

_Attic_

_Patty and Joyce were setting up the attic with different stations for the girls to practice control over their powers. While Remus and Sirius were in the backyard setting up for the guys to practice as well._

_Prue had trained for two hours she had got tired from training hard, Penny had told her to rest for a while. However, Prue would not listen, she wanted to prove that she could work hard just like everyone else. With that being said her unborn baby decided to make her rest by using magic against her. By using her Astral Projection, form to get her grandmother's attention. "Prue what are you doing?" asked Patty, who was looking at Prue in a confuse way._

"_Mom, I didn't do that I swear," stated Prue, this made her think she was going crazy. Because the baby did it again, Prue had realized what was going on real quick._

"_Ok Prue I think the baby is trying get you to realize something," laughed Patty, she could not believe that an unborn child was trying to get her mother in trouble._

"_Ok, I get it.," said Prue; she realized she needed to rest awhile._

_Prue had gone back to her room to get some rest; she could not believe that her baby could tap into her powers. Nevertheless, who was kidding her baby came from a strong line of powerful witches. This baby was going to give her a run for her money, or maybe worst is a mini Phoebe._

_After a while, Ginny was trying to feel her twin's powers, but she was getting upset. She never have practice let alone uses Wicca magic, because she was not going to give up. She used one of her baby's powers before, and she was going to do it again if it took all-night. After getting pissed off Ginny finally did learn how to tap into it, she had thrown her hands up in the air and a lamp flew across the room._

"_Very good Ginny," smiled Penny. "Now Ginny let's see if you can tap into the other baby's powers," said Penny._

_Ginny nodded and tried to concentrate on the other baby, then out of nowhere she felt something but did not know what it was. She decided to try and walk through the wall, Penny did not know what Ginny was doing. When she saw that Ginny had gone through the wall, she was amazed._

"_Way to go young lady," said Penny. She could tell that Ginny was going to do great job training and using her babies' powers. Ginny had decided to take a break and sleep awhile, as she walking to her bed Harry had came in behind her._

"_Hey Gin, do you need anything?" asked Harry._

"_No thanks Harry." smiled Ginny, she just wanted to sleep._

_Harry had gone back downstairs to train with Sirius on dueling with the wand, but no one had told Mr. Black yet about Buffy being pregnant yet. Ron decided to begin sparing with Faith, he knew that Faith was strong, but did not know that she was super strong. She had tossed him as if he was a bag of flour. Ron realized that he should have never told her to not to go easy on him. Percy on the other hand was wishing that he were training with Faith instead._

_Draco and Dawn were training hard as well; she told him flat out that she was not going to be gentle with him. He looked at her and hoping she was just joking, because he knew that Buffy had trained her. In addition, Buffy was on the same level as Faith, they were trained to handle vampires, werewolves, and demons._

"_Listen Dawn please remember that I am your boyfriend," pleaded Draco, who was hoping that she would listen to his, pleads, but he was out of luck._

"_Sure honey I will go easy on you." smiled Dawn, but she did not she had reached for his hand to shake but instead she flipped him over. After he landed on his, she landed on top of him and hand a wand at his throat._

"_What happen to taking it easy on me?" asked Draco?_

"_I did take it easy on you, I didn't use my powers," laughed Dawn. "I just used my natural talents," laughed Dawn, her mother was standing on the sideline smiling. She was proud of her girl for thinking quick on her feet._

_Charlie and Bill were both taking beatings from Remus and Sirius. Sirius was mainly giving Bill and beating for getting his baby pregnant, even though he had no room to talk. He just found out about his daughter, but he was trying to be there for her as a father. He knew that she lost the only man she grew up to known as her father, but he would just be there when she needs him._

_Charlie on the other was getting the shit kicked out of him for fun, to Remus this was fun for him teaching the young operate how to really fight. Charlie knew that he had to be strong for Prue and his baby even if he did not have Wicca magic._

_Piper was working with her aunt to master her new power, after that battle with the demon, she has become stronger. She never doubted herself again, she knew from that day she was stronger. As for Phoebe she concentrated on making her premetion stronger, she already mastered her fighting skills and her levitation powers._

_Later that night after their training was over Faith and Percy went to the magic school while the school was empty to do some research. Percy was trying to figure out how to get Faith to notice him. Faith decided to make him sweat a little, before she gives him a chance._

"_Hey Percy do you want to kiss me?" smiled Faith._

"_Yes." smiled Percy; he could not believe that a beautiful woman was giving him the time of day. Him a nerd, he knew he was not handsome or even a good fighter like everyone else. However, Faith wanted him and no one else._

_ Author's notes: In the next chapter, Hermione will find something that will help in the battle that was coming. Willow and Xander will have to deal with the battle at Hogwarts, but will they live after that day?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Becoming Complete_

_Magic School_

"_So Paige, are you going to answer any of lover boy's emails?" Hermione giggled, whom could not help it. Since a Slythernin was courting her friend, but she knew, that Blaise was not your ordinary Slythernin._

"_Mione, just so you know I am playing hard to get. Now let's get back to studying for our test, or is the bookworm trying to forget her own boy problems." smirked in a very Halliwell manner. Paige was hoping that Hermione would just study and stop bringing up those emails._

"_Ok let's just study," Hermione mumbled._

_The girls had continued to study, but they soon realized the time and the fact they were suppose to be attending the meeting the Order was having. Professor Snape was going to be there to give the information that he had about The Lord. Nevertheless, Paige knew that he was also trying to see her mother as well._

"_Hey isn't Xander and Willow coming as will?" Paige asked, she knew that they were coming, but she was hoping that by luck that Blaise was coming also._

"_You know Blaise is going to be there at the meeting also," laughed Hermione, she knew that she should stop teasing Paige before she go all Wicca on her._

"_You know you are so lucky that we are friends!" stated Paige, she decided to hurry home and change into something more girlish. However, she did not want to seem too easy._

_At The Manor_

_Ginny was finishing her training with Penny; Harry had realized how strong she was getting. She was in so much control of their unborn babies powers it was unbelievable. He was glad that she had learn to control them after the other night when she had kicked his butt for not getting her pizza like she asked him to._

_Ginny had walked up to Harry with a very seductive smile, "hi Harry." This made Harry wonder if he had forgot something, or was she trying to seduce him._

"_Ginny remember that I love you." Harry said, he was praying that his grams would ask him go to the store for her._

"_Harry, I was just saying hi to my wondering boyfriend and the father of my twins." Ginny smiled; this had made him feel like the storm was just about to get worse. But someone in heaven must have felt sorry for him, because out of nowhere Willow, Xander, Giles, and Blaise had came into the room._

"_Hey guys how it is going?" asked Willow, who had noticed the look of relief on Harry's face._

"_It is going great." Ginny smiled, after she got a drink of water. Everyone else had arrived and sat in the living room. Ginny was starting to show more now, while Prue and Buffy barely looked pregnant. Even though they were further along then she is._

"_Willow can you tell us what is going on there at the school?" asked Albus, since now he knew that Draco's father has been made the head master of the school. Mr. Malfoy had disowned Draco for switching sides, but his mother had made sure that Draco was will protected in every way._

" _As you know Luscious Malfoy is the new head master and he has made every muggle born and half-bloods leave the school or they will be put in the veil." said Giles, he didn't like the fact Snape was there because he didn't really trust him._

"_Willow has found out that The Dark Lord is going to come after you three girls before you can give birth. He told Mr. Crabbe that he wanted the Death Eaters to attack the manor in two weeks," said Xander, whom was very worried for Buffy._

_Xander knows that Buffy can take care of herself, but now she is having a baby. He knew that she was stronger, not just because she is a slayer but because she was a powerful as will. In addition, she has a family that is powerful in magic. Nevertheless, he could not believe that the girl he had a crush on when they were in the 10th grade was more stronger and hot back then. But she is now more like a sister he never had. He now realizes that the one he is in love with is also his best friend since they were in preschool._

"_Now we have to step up our defense plans and find a location for these girls to be safe," said Molly, she did not want anything to happen to her unborn grandchildren._

"_Molly is right, but we also need to keep Harry safe as well," said Albus, he knew of what would happen if Harry or his granddaughters Prue and Buffy would to fall into Tom Riddle's hands._

"_So where do we start?" asked Joyce, she did not want to think about loosing her daughter or the rest of her family to that monster. She almost lost her once to the master, but now she was not going to take that chance again._

"_First we keep working on the vanquishing potions, and then we keep training," said Penny, but she knew the danger her family was really in because of the attack Patty faced when she had attacked them when Harry and Prue were just 1 years old. She told herself that she would not let her family go through that again._

"_Second," started Hermione, who decided that it was time for her to stop being just a bookworm but to put her training to the test. "We are going to work on our spells and charms. Which I found out that if we can get Harry to die just for a few seconds, this would break his link to The Dark Lord. But we have to do it when they are close together." Hermione said, this made everyone Ginny._

"_Wait Ginny before you go all hormonal on me, let me finish what I was trying to say." yelled Hermione, who decided to back up a little like everyone else. "Harry won't be dead all the way; there is a spell in the Book of Shadows we can use. However, we have a three-minute time window that we have to use to revive him. Which Paige or Patty can heal him, now there is also a spell we can say but it has to be a combination of two spells.," Hermione said, she took a moment looking through the book. "Now Piper, Phoebe, and Paige can say The Power of Three spell while you , Buffy, and Prue say the Power of Four spell." Hermione said, everyone couldn't understand how the bookworm thought of this plan._

"_But how can we use the Power of Four spell, when I am not a Wicca?" asked Ginny, she knew that she could tap into the twins power whenever she wanted to._

"_Simple by tapping into their powers and by completely giving into the Wicca ways." stated Patty, she realized Hermione's plans and understood what they would have to do._

"_And after he is weakened Harry will say the vanquishing spells and then you four will use The Phoenix Power." stated Hermione, this had made everyone realize this could work._

"_So, now that we have a plan lets work on that potion and spells," said Joyce, she was the most happiest of them all. Because she finally realized what her mother had been trying to tell her, Even Buffy was now about to have her own family she was about to have another chance of love with Sirius Black. On top of that, Joyce still had to deal with Dawn being a teenager._

"_So dear sister when was the last time you seen Sirius?" asked Patty, because she could not remember if anyone told him that he was going to be a grandfather. However, she realized that she had to tell Victor, even though he has not been around that much he still had a right to know about his daughter. Prue had told her that no matter what Victor was still going to be a part of her life as her father, even though he was not by blood._

"_Before you ask me another question dear sister, I haven't seen him since we left the school," laughed Joyce, "But, the answer to your next question is I haven't told him about Buffy being pregnant yet. Have you told Victor yet?" smirked Joyce, who knew very will that Victor did not even know his ex wife was even alive._

"_Look smarty pants! I am going to orb to him let him know everything as you tell Sirius!" smirked Patty, she was hoping that Joyce was going to back down._

"_Ok sis lets go tell them together." Said Joyce, this made Patty wonder what her sister was up to._

"_So sister are you and Mr. Snape dating?" asked Joyce, who was trying to figure out her sister's love life._

"_Mr. Snape and I are just friends, but you never know what the future holds for us." smiled Patty; she could not believe that she was even thinking about him like that. Her love life was a mess, she knew she still has feelings for Sam and she knew she felt something for Snape._

"_Let's go see Sirius first," said Patty, she knew that Joyce was up to something but did not know what._

"_Ok so let's orb right now." smiled Joyce, but she was hoping that her sister would not catch on to her plan._

_Black Manor_

_Sirius was sitting by the firing thinking about Joyce and Buffy, hoping that he would be able to see them soon. But that they could be a family in public as well, he wanted to be able to be a father to Buffy as well as Dawn. Now he had to be in hiding thanks to Worm tail and the Dark Lord, but he was going to make them pay what they did to his family and friends. Sirius heard a noise, but did not know what or who it was. He noticed Joyce and Patty walking to him; he ran and hugged Joyce so tight._

"_Sirius Black I missed you so much!" Cried Joyce, she did not want to let him go, she wanted to be with him forever._

"_Patty Joy, what are you doing here is everything ok?" Sirius asked, if he only knew he would not be this calm, thought Patty._

"_Sirius you might want to sit down." said Joyce; she was hoping that after she told the news he would not kill anyone._

"_Please tell me everything is ok," Sirius said, he then realized that everything was not ok._

"_Our daughter is going fulfill the prophecy of The Power of Four." Said Joyce, she noticed that Sirius was confuse._

"_What your dear lady is trying to tell is that your daughter just made you a grandfather." smiled Patty, she wanted to love so hard, but she could not._

"_WHAT!" screamed Sirius, who took his wand out of pocket and the port key and ended up at the manor looking for Bill._

"_Hurry Patty orb us!" yelled Joyce; she was praying that they made it in time. When they got there, they saw Dawn and Buffy trying to get Sirius off Bill._

"_Dad leave him alone!" yelled Buffy this made Sirius stop. He could not believe she called him dad for the first time._

"_Buffy?" asked Sirius, he did not want to see his baby girl cry. "I am sorry," said Sirius._

"_Sirius Black!" yelled Penny; she could not believe the mess and havoc he created in her house. In addition, he made her granddaughters cry._

"_Ms. Halliwell I am truly sorry for the mess and everything else," said Sirius who was praying that she would forgive him._

"_Go check on your daughter while I cast a spell to clean this mess up," said Penny._

"_Sirius let me tell you something first," said Joyce._

"_Sure, what is it that you need to tell me?" asked Sirius, as they went to sit down on the couch. Penny knew what was about to happen, her daughter was going to let him know the secret she was keeping from him._

"_We are having a baby," said Joyce. Not only did this leave him speechless, but he had passed out. She ran over to him as did Buffy and Dawn, Buffy knew a couple of days ago about the baby as did Dawn._

"_Daddy wake up please!" pleaded Buffy; she knew her mother was going to need his support just as she needed Bill's._

"_Sirius Black don't you dear pass out just to keep from helping me with our child!" yelled Joyce, she knew that he would be there for her always but she needed to hear him say it._

"_Patty Joy, please stop yelling at me. And yes sexy I will be there for you and our girls as will." smiled Sirius, who was still in shock about the whole thing. Not only was he having a baby, but also he was going to be a grandfather._

_Patty had walked over to them smiling; she could not believe that her sister did not tell her about the baby. However, she knew she had her reasons. "Hey guys I am going to go check on everyone else," said Patty._

"_Oh no you don't we are still going to orb to Victor's place!" said Joyce in very stern voice._

"_Ok let's go, before I change my mind," mumbled Patty, she was not to thrill about seeing the man who was not always there for their girls. However, her mother told her that he had always sent the girls including Paige money and gifts. In addition, he made sure that Harry would have money, even though her stepsister did not give it to him._

_Victor's Place_

_Victor was sitting at the table in the kitchen going over the letter Phoebe had sent him a week ago; all he could make out was that she was attending a magic school. In addition, that he would be getting a big surprise very soon, but what would that be. A bright light had glowed into the kitchen; he could not see a thing light had blinded him._

"_What the hell?" asked Victor, he could not believe his eyes his dead wife was staying in front of him? "Patty?" cried Victor; he went to touch her to make sure he was not dreaming. When he touched her she started smiling, a part of her wanted to kiss him but she did not want him to have a heart attack._

"_Victor I am real and we need to talk," said Patty, but he did not move because he was still in shock. "Victor, listen to me our daughter Prue needs us as will as all of our children do.," stated Patty, she knew that he was still in shock but she was hoping he would snap out of it._

_Victor shook is head trying to see if this was all of a dream, but it was not a dream. "Patty when and how did this happen?" asked Victor, who had went into the kitchen to fix himself a shot of vodka. He took the shot to the head and had poured himself another round. He then realized that Patty Joy was standing there in the doorway. "Patty Joy?" asked an even more confused Victor._

"_Yes Vic, it's me. But don't worry I am not here to kill you or anything," smirked Joyce._

"_What is wrong with our children? And when did you start doing that orbing thing?" asked Victor who was starting come back around to his senses._

"_Prue is pregnant, and they made me into a white-lighter.," said Patty, who was hoping that he would not explode as Sirius did._

"_SHE IS WHAT!" screamed Victor, "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY! WHOEVER HE IS!" screamed Victor, he was looking for his car keys so he could get to his baby girl._

"_Wait Victor our daughter does not need you to act this way!" said Patty; she was hoping he had heard her. However, she could tell was that he was mad crazy father, who was going go save his daughter from the big bad boy._

"_Ok, Patty I am going to remain calm for now," said Victor, who had decided to listen to the rest of the story she was trying to tell her. "Ok, Patty what about the rest of our children?" asked Victor, he was hoping no one else was pregnant._

"_The Dark Lord is back and he is after Harry and Prue, and their unborn children," said Patty, she knew that Victor knew about the Dark Lord. However, the look in eyes was the look of a man who has seen the devil._

"_Wait…, are you telling me Harry is having a baby?" asked a very shock Victor, "Patty you know how I feel about my children! You should have come to me when you came back and when our children were in danger! I know that I am not Prue, Harry, or Paige's real father but they are my children no matter what!" yelled Victor; he could not believe that she would feel that she could not come to him._

"_Victor, I know now why I fell in love with you in the first place." smiled Patty; she decided that it was time for him to go to their children. "Victor get changed, it's time for us to go home to our children." said Patty, she knew it was best for them to go home to their family._

_While he went to change, Joyce smiled at her sister, because she need that their family was coming together finally. Patty was getting a second chance at life, love, and being a mother. "So sis, I guess we all are getting a second chance." smiled Joyce._

"_Yes dear sister we are getting a second chance," smiled Patty. Victor came out of the room and was carrying a small bag just in case he was going to stay there with his family._

_They had orbed out Victor's place to go back to the manor, Patty felt like she was complete again._

_Halliwell Manor_

_Paige was sitting down talking to Blaise on the couch, they were going over spells and charms to determine which ones were strong enough to hold off Death Eaters. Piper was watching a movie with Fred, while Phoebe was making out with George. Prue and Buffy were making Charlie and Bill put the cribs together, which they were having a very difficult time doing so. Ginny had Harry fixing her a snack, while his mates were laughing at him._

_Dawn was training with Draco, Faith, Willow, and Xander while Percy and Giles were reading up on Werewolves. Everyone was doing something when Patty, Joyce and Victor had orbed into the manor. Prue and her sisters could not believe their eyes when they saw Victor standing._

"_Daddy?" asked Piper and Phoebe, Prue and Paige were standing there looking lost, they did not know what to say or do._

"_Prue and Paige, you are also my girls," he went to all the girls and gave them hugs and kisses. He then turned to see Harry standing there in the doorway, "Harry James Potter, come here and give me a hug. I know that I am not your father, but to me you are my son," said Victor, this made Harry glad that this man had consider him a son. _

_After a while Harry was talking to Victor about things he has been going through and about his babies Ginny was about to have. Victor also told him about the money he had sent to his aunt every week and the gifts every holiday, but he soon found out that she would never give them to him. This had upset Victor highly, but he told Harry that he would make it up to him._

_After everyone went to bed, Patty and Victor were sitting on the back porch catching up on everything that was going on in their lives. At that moment Patty had put one hand onto Victor's cheek and lent into a kiss, this kiss was tender and sweet._

_Without any one, those noticing someone was watching from the bushes, but who was watching them. Was it a spy or friend?_

_ A/N: Who was watching from the bushes? Are Victor and Patty getting back together? How does Sirius feel about Buffy and Bill getting married after the baby is born? In addition, how did demons get onto the magic schools grounds when only good and could come onto the grounds? _


	12. Who is It

_Who Are You?_

_Halliwell Manor_

_The next morning Patty had awaken to Victor laying next to her in bed; she could not believe that she was still in love with her ex-husband._

_Flashback_

"_Victor, do you want to come to bed?" Asked Patty, she could not believe that she was inviting him to her bed. She just knew that she needed to be loved right now, and she knew that Victor did love her. As they went up the stairs towards her room, Victor had took one look at her to glaze at the beauty that was in front of him._

"_Patty, you do know that you are the woman that I have loved and will love to the day I die.," moaned Victor as he kissed her on her neck._

"_Victor, I love you more now then I have ever have." Cried Patty, she knew about the mistakes they have both made in the past but they have been blessed with another chance in love. "Can you ever forgive me for the pain I have caused you?" asked Patty, all she could think about the mistakes she made by loving another man._

"_Patty, I should be asking you to forgive me about my mistakes. Patricia Lillian Halliwell I love you, and this time I am not leaving you or our family," stated Victor, after that Patty knew that he was telling her the truth. Patty and Victor spent the rest of the night declaring their love for each other and promising not to make the same mistakes like before._

_End of Flashback_

_Victor had waken to see Patty smiling at him, he knew it was not a dream that he was now with his love now. "Patty I want to ask you question," started Victor who realized that Patty was not smiling anymore. "Before you worry about anything, I want to know if you would like to marry me again?" asked Victor, he knew that Patty would wonder if he was crazy or even high._

_Patty bent down onto Victor and gave him a kiss that had nothing but love and trust into it. "Victor does that answer your question?" smirked Patty; she knew in her heart that she could trust him with her life. This man in front of her is man she fell in love with when she was young, he did not care that she had been married before or that she had a past. He just knew that she was a woman worth loving and fighting for._

_Outside heir bedroom door, was four young girls listening and smiling at the fact that their mother was happy again. Harry was standing in doorway shaking his head at his nosey sisters; he just prayed that they never listen to his private moments going on in his room._

_That Afternoon_

_Harry was getting ready to work on the spell that he was going to have to perform while he is dead. Ginny on the other hand was sitting on the couch trying to figure out how to use the Power of Four while being pregnant, but she was getting stressed out and emotions was causing the babies powers to go crazy. She had accidentally sent Harry across the room hitting the wall. Piper and Paige came running out the kitchen trying to see if they were under attack from demons or Death Eaters._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Harry, who trying to see what or who attacked him? Ginny just started crying, because she could not control the power._

"_I am truly sorry Harry, I can't control the power." cried Ginny, she ran into Harry's arms. She could not stop crying, she was afraid that when the time came to say the spell she would not be able to._

"_Ginny you are a strong person, trust in your strength and faith. And most of all trust our children, that they will give you that strength." Said Harry, he was hoping that his words had gotten through to her. Ginny had finally had calmed down, she was more relax now, she felt the power flow through her she could feel the strength in grow more stronger._

_Ginny had phased through the walls and made her way to the kitchen, which had shocked her mother who was trying to bake a cake. "Ginny are you trying to give your mum a heart attack?" asked a shocked Molly._

"_Sorry mum, I was just trying to become stronger and in control of this power," smiled Ginny who had phased back through the wall back into the attic. She was very happy that she could control that power very well, now she would have to be able to control the other power._

_Magic school Library_

_Willow was looking through many books to help write a strong spell to knock out the Death Eaters with one shot, while Page was helping Blaise was with a strong potion to vanquish demons just incase. Willow had noticed that certain books were missing that had ancient spells in them; she could not believe that these books were not there._

"_Accuse me Miss, could you tell me if anyone had checked out these books on this list?" Asked Willow, in which she was hoping that maybe those books would be found._

"_No dear these books have been missing for weeks now," said the librarian. The woman noticed that Willow was very disappointed, so she thought of something that might help with her project. "Miss I think this book might help you with your project." She handed Willow a very ancient book that dated back to 1712, book called A Beginning to an End._

_Willow had decided to have Giles take a look at the book, while she was walking back to the table she was sitting at she noticed that there was letter there address to Lily. She looked around to see who had left it there, but no one was around. "I better give this Patty," thought Willow. She went to let Paige and Blaise know what she found and that she was going to give it Paige's mother right now._

"_Willow we'll be back at the manor in an hour," said Paige who could not help but to wonder if someone has been watching them and for how long. After Willow left, she noticed that Blaise was staring at her, so she decided to make him more nervousness. She lent over closer to him and whisper into his ear. "Mr. Blaise why are you staring at me, when you could just ask me for a little kiss," smirked Paige._

"_Miss Paige, I will ask you for a kiss but not until I ask your father and mother if I could date you." said Blaise, he was trying to not to Paige know she got to him._

"_You are such a sweet gentlemen," said Paige as she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek._

_From behind a bookcase a pair of yellow eyes was glowing, this person or demon was watching every move Paige and Blaise were making. Paige felt that something was wrong, but could not put her finger on it._

"_Blaise I think we need to go back to the manor now," said a very worried Paige who was hoping whatever it is making her feel like a bad omen was coming._

"_Paige why are you shaking?" asked Blaise._

"_Blaise take my hand now!" shouted Paige, who finally noticed the yellow eyes staring at her. At that moment the eyes disappeared from behind the book case and charged at her, but before it reached her Paige had orbed her and Blaise out of there and back to the manor._

_Paige and Blaise had made it the manor safely; they ran to the kitchen to find grams and her grandfather to them what had happened at the magic school. They found Patty standing there reading the letter with a pale stare._

"_Mom are you ok?" asked Paige, who did not know what to do._

"_Paige honey are you ok? I could sense that something is wrong," said Patty, who was hoping that her daughter would not the letter or fear in her eyes._

"_Look mom I could tell that something is wrong with you, and I know that there is something in that has you looking pale as a ghost," stated Paige, she knew that something in that letter made her look this way._

"_Paige I need you and Blaise to gather everyone to the attic right now please, and I promise that I will explain everything to you and everyone else." said Patty, after she had orb into the attic and found Sam and Leo there._

"_Patty, I need to warn you and your family about a terrible evil that is coming for all of you," stated Sam, who had noticed that Victor was walking into the room. Patty saw Victor, but she knew that he trusted her more now. In addition, he will always be a part of their family, because of their daughter that they share._

"_Sam, I think I already know about the evil that is coming," said Patty as she handed him the letter she got._

_Dear Lilly,_

_On the other hand, is it Patty? As you knew back then that, I have always loved you when we were in school. Now you have your ex husband back in your life! Just so you know I have been watching ever move you make! I know that you and that muggle have been having sex! I thought that we had a chance again, but you are just like master said you would be like! You are a Bitch and a mud blood! Tonight I will be there to kill every person love! In addition, I will let my master have your son and daughter for his pleasure to finish what was started that night your first husband was killed. I will make sure that you have nothing just like you did to me!_

_Snape_

_Everyone was shock by the letter; Albus realized that he should have never gave Snape a second chance back then. In addition, that he should have never let his girls go to Hogwarts, and maybe things would have been different. Penny soon realized that her husband was blaming his self, and she had reached for his hand to let him know that he was not to blame._

"_Albus, you are not to blame for that sick blaster! His soul was lost a long time ago, honey we can't save everyone." Said Penny, who hoping her daughter heard her also._

"_I knew I married you for a reason," smiled Albus._

"_And here I thought it was…"started Penny, who was soon cut off bye her girls._

"_HELLO!" yelled both Patty and Joyce; they did not want to hear what their mom was going to say._

"_Sorry girls, now Sam what do you know about this?" asked Penny, she was hoping that Snape would not try anything right now. However, she knew that he was going to, so she motioned for Paige to come over to her. She gave Paige a list that she had made a month ago just incase something like this ever happened. Paige nodded after looking at it, and had orbed out of the attic._

"_Penny, you should know that you have maybe an hour or until midnight." said Sam, who was hoping that it would be midnight. Because that would give him, time to orb everyone to a safe house._

"_So lets get ready for battle and get the girls to a safe house," said Penny, who noticed that Prue was about to say something but she was soon cut off by a loud bang from downstairs._

"_HONEY, I'M HOME!" yelled Snape from downstairs. Snape was not alone; he had demons and Death Eaters with him._

"_QUICK ORB THE GIRLS OUT OF HERE!" screamed Joyce, but before she could, Buffy threw a protection shield up around her, Prue, and Ginny. Joyce knew her daughter would put a fight to protect herself; she was just like both her parents._

_Sirius looked at both Joyce and Buffy, "Look you both should not be here!" yelled Sirius, but he knew that they would not listen._

"_Sam get Victor to safety now!" yelled Patty; she did not want to loose another husband to a battle._

"_Patty promise me that you and our family will come back to me safely." said Victor, he had just found her again; he did not want to feel that pain of loosing her again._

_She nodded yes to him, and then Sam had orbed him to the safe house. Patty had looked at her mother and sister and nodded to them. Penny threw her hands up in the air and the door came off, and Patty threw hers up in the air and froze the people coming into the room. She then turned around and unfroze her friends._

_At that very moment, Paige had orb in with the bags of items Penny had asked for. She noticed what was going on so she had orb everything to her father, and decided to orb The Death Eaters into the lake._

_Everyone else was running downstairs to get their ready to battle, the had the demons and Snape left to vanquish. After they had unfroze and came running downstairs one of the demons went charging after Phoebe, which she had done a flip over his head with the help of her levitation power._

"_Oh is the little princess scared to die." smirked the demon_

_Phoebe then had kicked the demon in the stomach, "this princess is not going to die today!" yelled Phoebe, who had then tossed a vanquishing potions at it. "And only two men can call me princess and you are not one of them." stated Phoebe, who then went to help her sister Piper._

_Piper was tossed into the wall by the shape shifter demon who had transform itself into Piper. " I guess you can't hit yourself now can you bitch!" yelled the demon who had punched Pipe in the face, before it could threw another punch Piper kick the demon in gut and threw her hands up to blew it up._

"_No but I can blew you are ass up!" smirked Piper, she noticed Phoebe running towards her. She noticed a demon about to throw a knife at her sisters back, " PHOEBE HIT THE FLOOR!" screamed Piper who had threw hands up and turned the demon into ice, at which Phoebe did an round house kick to the ice and made the demon break into pieces._

_They both ran to help everyone else; Willow decided it was time to stop playing nice and tossed Xander a weapon to use while she said a spell to put up a force field around her and him. Buffy had told her to go to safety and to take the book of shadows with her._

_Buffy had let the force field down and started to kick ass, she grab her crossbow, shot, and arrow at one demon that was going after her mother. When demon would not go down, she sent a wave of fire at it, which made the demon go up in flames._

_Prue saw one coming after her and Ginny; they decided to use telekinesis power on it and sent it flying across to the wall. Ginny in turn used her power to phase through the floor to and grab the demon that was attacking her mother. Her use this chance to shoot the killing curse at the demon that was stuck in the floor._

_Dawn and Paige took turns using their powers to kick serious butt while Draco and Blaise shot off hexes at their demons. They knew that at any moment they could die from the attack. However, they knew they were fighting for the right side, the side to protect the innocents._

_Charlie, Hermione, Ron, and Bill both shot off curses at the other demons. George and Fred threw potions and their demons, Albus and Penny both had enough and told Joyce and Piper both to use their powers to finish the job. Joyce had grabbed Piper's hand, they both had closed their eyes, and the whole except their family and friends was engulfed in ice. After Piper threw her hands up and blew up the demons in the ice._

_Patty noticed Snape standing at the top of the stairs, "SNAPE GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" screamed Patty, who had developed a new power of levitation. She had levitated to the top of the staircase. Snape took out his wand, getting ready to shoot the killing curse at Patty. However, Patty had orbed his wand into her hands, this made Snape look scared._

_Patty had threw a punch at Snape, "first you get pissed because I don't want to be nothing more then friends!" she punch him again in the face. "Then you join back up with that loser of a lord!" Punch in the gut, "and come after my friend because I with the man I love!" kick in the groan, "and you said you was going to kill my family and friends! In addition, give him my son and daughter! You sick ass blaster!" yelled Patty, her finger tips had electric lighting shocks coming out of them._

_Penny did not want her daughter to regret killing this man; she decided to do it for her. She had Paige orb her to her mother. "Patty let me do it sweetie," said Penny._

_Snape started laughing, "you old bitch you can't kill me or my master." laughed Snape._

"_Bitch? Honey you must be talking about yourself, and yes I can kill you and your sorry ass master!" smirked Penny, who had threw the potion at Snape. He started screaming and went up in flames._

"_One monster down and one more to go," said Prue._

_ A/N: Will Phoebe have a vision, which will show the grim future of death or hope? The Battle will be taken on to the school grounds, and who is on which side? In addition, will Harry live or die for the fight? There are two chapters after this and there will be a sequel this story. In addition, for those who have been reading my other story another chapter for that will be up next month. I just wanted to finish this one first, because I really got into this story more._


	13. Chapter 13

The Order Headquarters

Phoebe was sitting there thinking about her future and about her family, she was wondering if she would live after the battle tonight. Would she be able to have a family of her own like her brother and sister, and her cousin? On the other hand, would she die tonight? However, she knew that she would die happy because of the love George has given her.

A thought came to Phoebe, that maybe she could use her powers to get a vision about the battle and the future. She ran to the other room to find Prue, Harry, and Buffy to see if she could touch one of them and get a premonition of the event. She spotted Harry and decided to give him a hug to see if she could get one without him knowing what she was trying to do.

"Hey big brother," smiled Phoebe.

"Phoebe what are you up to?" asked a very worried Harry, who only saw that look from Ginny when she wanted something.

"Now, dear brother why would I be up to something?" asked Phoebe. "Now, Harry can I give you a hug?" asked Phoebe with puppy dog eyes.

"Phoebe, you are good, but not that good. Now tell me what is really going on?" asked Harry who wanted to know what his sister is up to, being she acts just like Ginny. He noticed how quite she was and the look she had in her eyes, which was a look of fear and death. He led her to the couch and they both had sat down. "Look, Phoebe I can't help you if you don't talk to me," said Harry.

"Harry, I need to touch you to see if I can get a premonition about the battle and the future," stated Phoebe, who was hoping he understood her fears.

"Phoebe take my hands to see if you can get one," smiled Harry, he understands how she feels.

At that moment, Phoebe felt a shock from Harry, and when her eyes had opened, he was gone. The house was different she was at Black Manor. She saw a girl who was the image of Ginny but with long hair like her mother, with red highlights in hair. The girl could not be more than 12 years old, but another teen came running around the corner and had spotted Phoebe. He was so much like Harry, but without glasses.

"Will it took you long enough Aunt Phoebe," smiled the boy.

"Wait, have you been waiting for me?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes we have, but before you ask we cannot tell you about the war.," stated the girl, this made Phoebe wonder why they could se her and talk to her.

"But why can't you tell me about the war?" asked Phoebe, then another girl came to meet her. This girl has her mother's eyes and smile, her hair came to her waistline and it was a reddish brown. The girl looked so much like Prue, but a little like her as will.

"We cannot tell you because it could change and unbalance the future," said the boy.

"But we can tell you this Aunt Phoebe, you will have your own family." said the girl

"Wait can you tell me your names?" asked Phoebe, who was looking at the girl wondering if she was her daughter or Prue's. Nevertheless, the girl looked about 6 years old.

"I am James and this is my twin sister Lily, and that is my cousin Jade." smiled James, he knew that Phoebe wanted to know if she was her daughter or Prue's but he was not going to tell her. "Phoebe, we will see you in a few months except Jade," smiled James.

"Wait, Jade who is your mom?" asked Phoebe.

"You will know when the time is right," giggled Jade.

"Now go, our dad needs you. Make sure grandmother is where she is suppose to be during the battle." stated Lily

"Wait what is that supposes to mean?" asked Phoebe.

After that, Phoebe opened her eyes to see everyone standing around her, "what is the matter? Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you were out for three hours," stated Hermione, as she handed Phoebe a glass of water.

"Are you ok love?" asked George, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I had a weird premonition that took me into the future," said Phoebe.

"Sweetie what did you see?" asked Patty.

"I just saw three children and they would not tell me anything about the battle," said Phoebe. She just knew that she needed to become stronger with her powers. She felt like everyone else had become stronger except her. The only thing she felt she had become stronger in was her fighting style, but powers wise she hadn't gain anything like everyone else.

Phoebe, had got up from the couch and went into the room she was sharing with Dawn trying to think about why she did not have really kick ass active power like everyone else.

Hermione came into the room behind Phoebe and closed the door so they could talk. She noticed that Phoebe was just sitting on bed staring out the window.

"Hey Phoebe do you feel like talking?" asked Hermione.

"Mione, do you ever feel like maybe you an outsider because you don't practice Wicca magic like my family does?" asked Phoebe.

"I do sometimes, but you know what I have learned to become stronger and useful in other areas. But I am learning some things in the Wicca magic thanks to your grams." smiled Hermione, she could not figure out Phoebe was so down. To her, Phoebe was strong and could handle anything.

"Phoebe, what is the real problem?" asked Hermione.

"I don't want to die! I want to be able to have a family and get married!" cried Phoebe; she could not hold it in any longer. She felt her emotions take over; she could not control the crying.

Hermione had pulled her into a hug; to her Phoebe was like her little sister. Since Harry was like a brother to her. "Phoebe, listen to me you are the strongest person I know. And just so you know I believe George is not going to let anything happen to you." smiled Hermione, she could not believe that Phoebe was afraid. Hell, everyone was afraid to die, but knowing that a strong person like Phoebe being afraid made Hermione rethinks her life.

Hermione POV

I might not be able to tell Ron how much he really means to me after tonight. However, I am not going to let my fears get to me, because my friends and family need me. Right now, I need to help Phoebe to realize that we are going to win this battle and live to see another day.

End of POV

"Hermione can you sleep in here with Dawn and me?" asked Phoebe, she could remember when she was little and Prue would sleep in the room with her until she fell asleep.

"Yes just let me go get changed into my night clothes," said Hermione.

"Hermione, thank you for being my friend," smiled Phoebe as she wiped away her tears.

Hermione had stopped in the doorway and turned around smiling at Phoebe, "Pheebes that is what sisters are for." Said Hermione, as she went back out the room to go get her things out of her room.

Phoebe went to her dresser to get her nightclothes; she noticed that someone was watching her. As she realized that the dark figurer came closer to the window she ran to open bedroom door, but it would not open.

"Who are you and what do you want?" screamed Phoebe.

"I want you dead!" yelled the man.

"HELP!" screamed Phoebe, but she felt like know one heard her.

"DON'T STOP SCREAMING WITCH! WHERE IS THE FUN IN IT IF YOU STOP SCREAMING!" screamed the man

Before Phoebe even started fighting, the man had punched phoebe and had knocked her out. The man had picked up Phoebe to carry her and to shimmer out the room, but before he could, Hermione and George had busted into the room to witness what was happening.

"PUT HER DOWN!' demanded George, who had taken out his wand getting ready to curse the man. However, the man threw a fireball at them.

"You are too late she belongs to The Dark Lord now!" smirked the man, who had shimmered away with Phoebe.

Everyone else came running into the room trying to see what happened; Patty was the first one in the room looking for he daughter. However, all she saw was Hermione crying on the floor by the bed and George hitting the wall with his fist.

Patty knelt down next to Hermione, "Hermione where is Phoebe?" asked Patty.

"A man took her, but I think he was a demon. He said that she belongs to the Dark Lord Now.," cried Hermione, she blamed herself for what happened to Phoebe.

"Patty, where is our daughter?" Asked Victor, as he walked towards Patty.

"Victor, they took our baby, and now we are going to go get our baby back!" stated Patty as she just saw red. She was ready to go battle to get her daughter back no matter what.

"Mom, get the potions together!" yelled Joyce, as she went to get the weapons that they would need.

"Dad, get a message to Hagrid for him to get the magical creatures ready for the war!" ordered Patty, as she was helping Prue pack some vanquishing potions and crystals to set a trap.

Harry was getting worried about Phoebe, he felt like his world was ending. He just found his family, and now he was going to be a father and a husband soon. He did not want to loose another family member to this evil being, he already lost his father him but he told himself that he was not going to lose anyone else to him.

Everyone had everything together ready for the battle and to get their love one back and to put an end to this monster for good. Now all they had to do was to get into the school, find Phoebe, and get all the students that are not old enough to fight, out of there.

When Patty and Paige had orb in the school, they noticed the school was empty; it was like a ghost town. Then Patty had realized that the letter Paige had given to her father Sam had received on time.

Flashback

"Paige make sure that your father gets this letter," said Patty.

"Yes mom," answered Paige.

"And sweetie if your father asks you if I am serious tell I mean business," stated Patty.

"Anything else mom?" asked Paige with a look that would make her grams very proud.

The Letter

Dear Sam,

As you know the battle will take place at Hogwarts, and you know there are many innocent people there. In addition, most of them are children that have not had the chance to live life. Moreover, some of these children are friends with our daughter, so please get the Elders to take action and get orb these people out the school and off the battlefield. In addition, tell them if they do not I will make sure that people will know about magic at any cost!

Patty

End of flashback

After they made sure, it was safe to orb everyone Patty and Paige took turns to get everyone in safely and unseen. They then broke off into teams to find Phoebe; George went with Ron and Hermione to search the main hall. While Harry, Ginny, and Sirius went to check Chambers of Secrets. Bill had gone with Piper and Fred to check the dorms, while everyone else went to check the headmaster's office. However, there was no sign of Phoebe anywhere to be found.

Prue was getting upset for that fact that her little was alone with that monster, the very man that had took her father away from her. She told herself repeatedly that she was going to make him pay for the pain he has caused her and her love ones. Prue noticed there was an object on her grandfather's desk, which was not there a second ago.

"Grandfather, is this yours?" asked Prue, the object was a silver locket that was shape like a star.

Albus took one look at it and realized that it was a port key, "Patty orb everyone in here now!" ordered Albus, this made Prue wonder if she had found a clue that would lead them to her sister.

After everyone came into his office, Albus took one look at everyone for last time, because he did not know who would make it out alive after this battle. "Listen everyone I want to you a chance to turn back around and go to safety from this battle," stated Albus, he was hoping that his wife and the rest of his love ones would chance their minds. However, he knew better because if one Halliwell is missing the other ones would fight to get that one back no matter what.

No one had any second thoughts about this mission, Prue had moved closer to the port key ready to go into action. Everyone else did the same thing ready to go. "Let's go get my sister and kill that asshole," smirked Prue. After they had touched the port key everyone was transported to Riddle Manor, Harry's and Prue's scar was burning. At that, moment Prue's hair had turned a bright fire red like the phoenix and her eyes were a gold color. It was as if she had become a new person and new spirit of fire.

"Wow, Prue what happen to you?" asked Harry, he could not believe that his sister had transform into this warrior type.

"I don't know, but it's like I have this new found power flowing through me.," said Prue, she felt like she was on fire. She held Harry and Buffy's hands so they could feel what she talking about. At that moment all three of them had hair and eyes like Prue, everyone took one look at the three and knew from that moment they were going to win this battle.

"So cousin do you like kicking some ass?" smirked Prue, as she was looking at Buffy.

"Yes I do," said Buffy, and she turned to look at Harry to see if he was ready as will. "So Harry lets go do this," smirked Buffy.

Draco had watch them as they had started walking towards the house he took Dawn's hand. She then stopped in her tracks, took one look into his eyes, and had kissed him on the lips as if it would be their last kiss.

"I love you Dawn," smiled Draco.

"I love you too," smiled Dawn

"After this promise me we will go to a normal school and get married after you turn 21."Said Draco, this made him realized how precious life is.

"Only if you give me a ring, and ask my new father for my hand." smiled Dawn, she knew that he was the only man she could love.

"Dawn, you do know that he is my cousin and that he will kill me if I ever try to touch you before we say I do?" asked a very concern and frighten Draco.

"He won't kill you, I promise just make sure to ask him after this fight." smiled Dawn after she started to run to catch up with everyone.

"Man she is going to be worth it," smirked Draco.

As they had approach to the manor Prue, Penny, and Harry used their power to tossed the doors to the gate open. They wanted them to know that they were there, and they were ready to fight. The demons and werewolves came out first, at that moment Faith and Giles got their silver arrows out and shot them at the werewolves while Piper blew up the demons that were coming at her.

Joyce threw her hands up and froze the ones including the werewolves into ice so Dawn could kick them into pieces and then set them on fire. Hermione and Ron used curses and potions to destroy the demons attacking them. Percy and Fred were using a combination of fight styles with their wands with Fred's death bombs from his joke shop.

George was trying his hardest to make his way to get to Phoebe, but he was stopped by Belltrix and Mr. Malfoy. "Move out my way!" yelled George, who had his wand ready to duel them at any second.

"Now young Weasley why would we let you go inside to die, when you can die here!" smirked Belltrix, but Draco made his way over to them and shot a hex at his dear aunt.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR FAMILY FOR THESE MUDBLOOD TRATIORS?" Screamed Luscious, but now Dawn came over to help him.

"George, go get Phoebe while we take care of this!" yelled Dawn, this made Draco want to order to go, but he knew to never try and tell any woman in that family what to do.

"Who is this little bitch?" asked Malfoy, this made Draco want to kill his father for calling her that. Before Draco could say anything Dawn had stepped in front of him, take over this battle.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to, but let me tell you something NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH!" screamed Dawn, she threw her hands up in the air, note even giving them a chance to use his wand. She made his wand turn into ashes, and did a roundhouse kicked into his face and picked him up to toss into the wall. Sirius noticed what his daughter did and was proud of her.

Draco, himself was proud that she was his girl and that he was not in his father's shoes. "And father while you are unable to say no to any of this you are no longer welcome to our home, mother has already changed the locks on you." smiled Draco and took Dawn's hand were running to the manor.

Bill and Charlie were dueling with other Death Eaters trying to make it to the manor as will. Silver Back was about to take a bite out of Bill, but was soon stopped by Willow who had shot him with a potion that had pieces of silver in it. It made his skin and body burn like acid.

"What did you do to me you witch!" yelled Silver Back, he was extremely angry trying to get the potion off him, but no luck. Xander tossed Willow another vile with the same potion, she then had tossed it onto Silver Back and made him blew up.

They all had heard an explosion from the manor and took off racing to the manor to see what it was. Patty motioned for Paige to orb the Death Eaters to magical cage they made with the crystals. When they got to the manor they saw George dueling Tom Riddle and Phoebe laying down on the floor, she looked lifeless not moving or making a sound.

Prue ran over to Phoebe to see if she was ok, she had a faint pulse. "Paige please heal her please!" cried Prue; she just wanted her sister to be ok. Phoebe is too young to die, this made Prue's hair burn like fire even more she gave Phoebe to over to Piper and Paige.

"Hermione listen to me I need to give Phoebe this spell when she comes to, and if anything happens to me please be there for her." stated Prue as she handed her the paper.

"Prue, please be ok not just for Phoebe but for all of us." said Hermione, as she knelt down to Phoebe, Ron had stood there to watch over them until Phoebe was ready to fight.

"George go to Phoebe now!" yelled Prue, he had nodded to Prue and went to be with Phoebe. Prue took one look at the man who had took her father away from her and time she could have spent with her brother when they were younger.

"So you think you can hurt me in your condition witch?" smirked Tom, he noticed that Prue looked about seven months pregnant.

"Oh, believe me when I say I am pissed off enough to kick your ass." smirked Prue, who had popped her knuckles and neck. She was ready to hurt him and make him pay for his crimes.

"She is not alone in this!" yelled Buffy she was ready to help.

"We will make you pay for everything you have done!" yelled Harry, who had learned to control his anger and how to block his mind so Riddle could not get end it.

"Did you forget that you cannot kill me without killing your precious brother!" stated Tom.

"Do you really think you have any room to talk right now!" said Prue as she threw her hands up in the air to toss Tom's wand out of his hands. "Harry it now!" yelled Prue then she tossed him to the wall, as he was laughing. Harry took the vile to turn him into a ghost, so he could fulfill his part of destiny.

"Do you think you can kill me!" laughed Tom.

"Buffy protection shield up now!" yelled Prue, she noticed that Phoebe and the rest of her sisters were saying the power of three spell. She took this as her que to take Ginny's hand along with Buffy to say the power of four spell. Harry had completed his part, and his mom had healed him.

Tom was crumbling to the ground; he was feeling pain like no other pain he has never felt before. "What did you do to me!" cried Tom, he took one look at Prue but all he saw was a smirk on her face.

"You took away my father!" yelled Prue, as she threw her hands up to toss him to grandfather clock.

"kidnapped my sister!" yelled Prue, and she used some Phoenix fire to roast him a little.

"And use these poor people to do your dirty work for you!" yelled Prue, and she threw both hands up to make the ceiling fall on him.

"Now lets combine everything we have to finish the job!" ordered Prue, wile everyone was saying the final spell Prue, Buffy and Harry chanted the phoenix power spell, which made Tom, burst into flames.

The smoke filled the room and when it was clear, everyone was checking to make sure everyone was ok. Harry noticed that Prue was holding his hand and motion for him to look at the ghostly figure standing in front of them. The man resembles him, but was much older then him.

"Daddy?" asked Prue.

"Yes my sweet Prue." smiled James, unknown to him Patty noticed him. Heart had broken a little because she knew it was only a ghost.

"Harry, you have become such a brave young man. In addition, you Prue, you are such like your mother. I have to go now, but just I will always be with you and my beautiful grandchildren." smiled James as he faded into the light.

"Let's go home sis." smiled Harry as took Prue's hand to lead her to Charlie. They had orb away back to their home and to the father Victor.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing this story and for helping me to make this story better. There is one more chapter and then there will be a sequel. I bet you want to know who Jade is, the answer to that question will be answered in the last chapter.


	14. Just The Beginning to an end

A start to a new beginning is what Harry and his family now have. It has been six years since the battle and everyone was at the Halliwell for Christmas. Harry and Ginny were going to have their third child, their twins Lily and James were now six years old. Harry could not believe Ron when he said that Hermione wants to wait to have a family. He said she was crazy, until he told him that she was afraid she would go mad like Ginny did.

"Look mate, your sister went mad because she was carrying two babies," laughed Harry, but he noticed Ron was not laughing and that he was pale from fear. "Ron, please tell me my wife is not standing behind me?" begged Harry. However, Ron could not tell him that lie, because Ginny was right behind him with a pillow ready to use to hit him.

"What do you mean I went mad!" demanded Ginny, and then she turned to face Ron. "As for you dear brother, your wife is already pregnant!" yelled Ginny, then she threw her hand at them and they went flying into the wall. Harry was moaning from the pain in his back, as Ron was crying from the pain and joy of the news.

"Harry, when did my sister started to use Wicca magic?" asked Ron, he could not believe the power his is sister had.

"Ron if you can't tell by now," moaned Harry as he got up off the floor, "she is pregnant again, and believe me when I say that is the last child we will have.," laughed Harry, but Ron wasn't laughing. He felt sorry for Harry, because now he was walking on eggshells to make Ginny happy for nine months of hell.

They noticed that Phoebe and George had came into the house, and that she was about to pop any day now. "Phoebe, when are you due?" asked Harry, as he went to hug his sister and brother in law.

"Harry, I was due yesterday so I was told," laughed Phoebe. Nevertheless, George was not laughing, because he wanted to make sure that his first child was not born in any hospital. His child was going to be delivered into this world by his mum.

"So, George are you ready to change diapers and for midnight feedings?" laughed Charlie as he came into the room carrying a sleeping six month old Victor Jr. to bed.

"Yes I am," said George, as he watched Phoebe laughing and talking with her sisters and cousins. "I have read every muggle books about childbirth and about the toddler years." smiled George, this just left Charlie and Harry looking confused.

"Let me give you some advice," started Charlie as he sat down on the couch next to his brother while still holding the baby. "Get rid of those books and just take it day by day," laughed Charlie.

"Listen to us fathers, who have been through it," laughed Bill as he started to walk into the kitchen "Plus you are not dealing with a muggle baby," said Bill, who was handing George a bottle of beer, "you my dear brother are dealing with a magical baby," said Bill.

Dawn and Draco came into the house they were now engaged and planning to get married after she completed her teaching degree. In addition, Draco was now a Healer, and gave control of his families company to Blaise to run. Blaise and Paige have only been married for two months and were excepting their first in eight months.

Fred and Piper had opened a club in London, and a had son named Fredrick Matthew Weasley Jr., who was two years old and has the power to freeze like his mother. Piper told Fred that she wanted another baby in a year she and that she wants a big family.

Percy and Faith was a different story she wanted kids, but he only wants one since he came from a big family. However, since she really did not have any family of her own she wanted a big family.

Joyce and Sirius now have a son named Sirius James Black; he was five years old and has hair like his father as will as his spirit. Buffy could not believe she had brother younger then her son.

Buffy and Bill have two children a boy named William Albus Weasley who is six years old and Patience Lillian Weasley who is two years old. Both of children have reddish blonde hair and a light brown eye, Patience has her mother's strength and spunk. While William is like his father and his grandmother.

At that very moment while Phoebe was, opening her gift from her father a gush of water ran down her legs onto the floor. Patience had looked up to mother and father she started to giggle, "mommy, and Cousin Phoebe potty on herself!" yelled Patience.

"Quick, get her upstairs Paige!" ordered Penny; "We are going to need to get some blankets and fresh sheets!" yelled Penny as she was running upstairs.

Prue looked at everyone while George went to be with his wife, "Ok listen up, Harry watch the kids while us ladies go help grams with Phoebe." said Prue, as motioned for Phoenix to go sit with Charlie and her baby brother.

After three hours of screaming and cursing, George for the pain she was going through Phoebe gave birth to a baby girl weighing 9pounds and 4 ounces. "Sweetie what are you going to name this angel?" asked Patty, she was happy that to hold this precious baby girl.

"Her name is going to be Jade Elizabeth Weasley," smiled Phoebe, she now knew who the little girl was in her vision. She now has her Jade, and she was going to make sure to let her know someday on how she got her name.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading my story, the sequel will be better and full of action. You will see how much each child has grown and how much family means to them. You will also learn how Phoenix got her name. However, I will need your help on finding news powers for each of the teens and kids.


End file.
